Nearing Dusk
by HanyouHeroine
Summary: In the attempt to get on with life, Bella finds herself facing more issues. What wasn't Jake telling her? Well, an accident made her forget all about that. Literally. And... now Edward's back!
1. Options

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!: This is actually my second fan fiction, my first was about the Outsiders by S. E. Hinton. But I kinda gave up on that cause of writer's block, but aside from that, this is my Twilight fan fiction. Which should turn out well, because I am utterly, hypocritically, obsessed. Thank you. xD Review if you'd like, I do enjoy opinions. But unless you'd like to tell me HOW to check private messages, you might not want to send those. I've had an account here for a while, and still don't know how to check them. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer does. Kudos, Steph. Kudos.**

**Nearing Dusk**

**A Twilight Fan fiction.**

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

Jacob had me in his arms. I thought about my options. If I tilted my head a tiny bit, my lips would come in contact with the bare skin of his collar bone. I know what message that would give him. But... I still didn't know if I wanted him to get that message. A small - okay, HUGE- part of me still ached for the cold arms that were Edward Cullen's.

But Edward had left me. He didn't want me. A broken sob ripped through my chest and my best friend held me tighter. Okay, it was now or never. I couldn't wallow in misery for the rest of my life. My human life. So I did it- I pressed my lips against his warm, sweet tasting skin. A low sound escaped his lips, and he loosened his hold just enough to see my face.

"Finally, Bella." he muttered. After registering our immense height difference, he put his hands on my thighs and my legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. His lips were suddenly on mine. Warm and comforting.

At first I was scared. Scared of the consequences. But then I couldn't register any thoughts that weren't about the way Jacob held me, and how his hot breath felt as it seeped into my mouth. His tongue was mingling with mine next, and for the first time in a long time, I sighed in pleasure.

But it was different this time. More... touchy, to say it simply.

We continued like that until Jake pressed my back against a tree and his hand creeped its way to the skin of my stomach. "Too fast." I mumbled around his lips. His hand was instantly back at my neck, and he pulled his face back and looked at me with what was clearly an adoring, euphoric expression.

He pressed his forehead against mine, and his sweet breath swept across my face in its broken rhythm. I didn't know what to say, but then he spoke.

"I know you're not over him. But I'd like to help." That was when I decided I'd give him more than just a best friend. That was when I decided to change my outlook on choices.

But would it be worth it? In the long run?


	2. Scent

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. *Sighs* I wish._

**Chapter Two of Nearing Dusk.**

**Scent**

_Jacob's P.O.V._

Even the most perfect of perfect afternoons has to come to an end. This one in particular ended with another kiss from Bella and a promise that she'd return the next day. I detested the time that had to pass between now and then.

Embry and Quil showed up at my home-made garage a little while before partol time.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Whats got you so happy?" Ah, Embry. Immediately accusing.

"Nothin'"

An awkward silence past in which I wiped my hands off on a rag and Quil giggled. "During every awkward silence, a gay baby is born..."

Leave it to Quil.

"That's attractive." Embry added.

"Knew you'd think so." I retorted. Embry glared at me but I just smiled slyly in response.

"Seriously dude, are you high? Your face is going to get stuck like that."

"Nope. Clean as a whistle."

"Come on guys, let's go find Sam and everyone." Quil interjected.

After telling Billy I was gone, the three of us ran into the woods and exploded into wolf-form. Embry barked what was definately meant to be a gag. I knew I would be counting the minutes until the images of this afternoon flooded my mind for the whole pack to see.

_Yeah, nothing all right. _Embry thought to me, his mental voice slightly nauseated.

_Way to go, Jake! _Quil exclaimed.

_Jacob, _the mental voice of Sam- the alpha wolf- commanded, _put your horemones away for a while, we have a problem._

_What's going on? _I inquired.

_I think I'm the problem he means._

Oh God, that wasn't........

_Jake, Leah went wolf!_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

_Thanks Jacob, _Leah's mental voice snarled, _here I thought I was getting a warm welcome. _Her sarcasm was heavily flooded with her hurt.

_Didn't think to mention me, did'ya? _

Oh God, not just Leah, but her brother, Seth.

I let out a confused snarl as we caught up with the others in a clearing in the woods. I recognized our usuals, Sam, Paul, and Jared, but now there was Seth, and the small gray wolf was clearly female, so that was Leah.

_How did this happen?! _Quil asked.

_No idea. _Leah sounded soulfull, she wasn't liking this any more than we were. _One minute my mom was yelling at me, next thing, I blew up. I thought it was spontaneous combustion._

_I wish. _I added.

Sam growled. _Enough! Jacob, you will welcome your new sister to the pack as the rest of us do. You will not make this harder._

_Yes, sir. Alpha-sir._

Seth giggled.

_That's not our only problem._

_What's worse than having to see Leah every day from now on? _I inquired.

Another growl from Sam. _Jacob! You will obey the Alpha's orders!_

And, as those before me, the power of the Alpha's words overpowered me.

_Jared and I took Seth on his first patrol, he phased before Leah, and we came across a trail. A really sweet smelling trail._

_Burned my nose. _Seth added.

_Vampire? _I asked.

_For sure. _Jared confirmed.

_Was it... the Cullens? _Quil asked, shooting a wary glance at me and picturing Bella's face. I growled at the thought.

_No. But the trail was left from this morning. And it was on our side of the line. We're not alone in the woods anymore. _Sam sounded mad, as he had every right to be.

We split up into patrols, searching for fresher trails. While we ran, I thought about Bella, and wondered if I could tell her about this without hurting her.

_Probably not. _Leah thought to me, _She'll think we're wrong about the scent, she'll think it was Edward. Or, worse for you, she'll HOPE it's Edward._

I snapped my teeth at her, and wished my thoughts were private.

I kept running, even though Leah was faster. She was enjoying the running part of this, so I gripped on to her enthusiasm so I wouldn't be filled with my dread. Instead, I applied her enthusiam to the thought of seeing Bella tomorrow.


	3. Something's Going On

A/N: I'm writing on impulse to make my bestfriend mad. She just started publishing her story, and she has more hits than me. But I'm going to be nice, and tell you to read hers AFTER mine. ^.^

Search her up ! "twigeek1901"

But read mine first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Lemme know if there's anyway that I can !

**Chapter 3:**

_Something's Going On_

_Bella's P.O.V_

I woke up, and rushed to get showered and dressed. I had slept free of nightmares for the first time in the longest time, and I was anxious to see my stimulant for this. I grabbed a pack of Pop Tarts and yelled to Charlie that I was headed to La Push and was soon in the toasty cab of my truck.

When I got to the Black's house, Billy had yelled for me to come in. I walked into the small living room where he sat watching sports. Déjà vu of Charlie.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, wanting to jump to the point of my visit.

"Probably still asleep. Poor kid was out most of the night,"

I was confused. "Doing what?"

Billy was silent, and all of a sudden I knew there was something I didn't know. Something Jacob was hiding from me. Well that wouldn't last long. I made my way down the small hall to the one door on the left side, the one I knew to be Jacob's.

I opened the door without knocking, seeing Jake sprawled awkwardly across his bed with his lips slightly parted, and drool protruding from them. I giggled lightly. Jacob stirred. Okay, so maybe my giggling wasn't so light. He slowly opened his eyes, and for a moment he seemed disoriented, not knowing where he was, it seemed. Realization dawned on him and he smiled.

"Hey Bells."

I grinned back at him. "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

His eyes narrowed slightly but his eyes were soft. He sat up and stretched. I couldn't help but notice how defined his body was. He was just sixteen!

Jacob stood up and I stepped toward him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I missed you," he murmered huskily.

My heart gave a little swell and I looked up at Jake. "You, too."

"What d'you want to do today?" he asked groggily.

"Whatever you want to do."

Oops. Wrong thing to say. His eyes lit up, probably thinking what I think he was thinking. I quickly tacked on, "We could walk around the beach?" The light in his eyes dimmed only slightly and they grew warm, accepting that I didn't want this to be too physical.

"Whatever makes you happy, Bells. You know that." A blush creeped to my cheeks.

We went out to the living room and I could swear that I could've been back in Forks and still heard Jake's stomach grumble. I had to laugh at the expression that crossed his face. "We're not going anywhere until you eat." I began making walking around his kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Aw, Bells. You don't have to do that. I can feed myself."

"It's instinctive. I'm making you breakfast."

Four plates of scrambled eggs later, we said goodbye to Billy and walked down to First Beach. He took my hand and I was almost completely content. It was sunny today, a rare experience for the Olympic Penninsula.

I let go of Jake's hand and wandered ahead of him a bit. I knew he was wondering what I was doing; I could feel him watching me. I walked to the water's edge, kicked off my shoes, and walked into the water. I thanked God that I had thought to wear shorts today. I turned my head and saw Jacob was still watching me, with his head cocked a little bit to the side. I motioned with my index finger for him to come closer. He stepped a few feet into the waves before I splashed him.

He looked surprised, his eyes popped open wide. Then they narrowed. "Oh, it's _on!"_

The rest of the morning proceeded like this, splashing and laughing. When we got out of the water, we walked up to a circle of rocks around a fire pit. The spot where we first met. I sat on a rock bench and he sat beside me. He put his arm around me and I leaned into his shoulder, breathing his woodsy scent.

Suddenly, there were two figures walking down the beach toward us. Embry and Quil, Jacob's bestfriends. I remembered clearly the first day I met them, in Jake's garage.

"Hey Jake, Bella." Quil called.

"Hey, guys." we both replied.

"Uh, I hope we're not interupting..." Embry said awkwardly.

I looked at Jake, who looked taken aback. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, but reluctantly.

"Well, Jacob... Sam says he needs to see you."

"Sam Uley?" I asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah."

"Jake, what's going on?" I was sounding a little hysteric, but I didn't care. I knew how Jacob felt about Sam Uley. He said Sam looked at him weird. He told me this a few weeks ago, that they creeped him out. That him and some of the other guys formed some sort of cult.

When did Jacob get involved in the cult?

"It's important, Jake." Quil pressed.

"What's. Going. On?!" I demanded shrilly.

Jacob looked apolegetic, but also a little frightened. Was he scared of having to tell me? Or at the prospect of talking to Sam?

"Bells, Sam's not all that bad. I know that now."

"You joined his cult." I concluded simply.

"It's not a cult, Bella." He turned to Quil and Embry, who looked almost as frightened as Jacob. "Hey guys, could you give us some privacy? Tell Sam I'll be a few minutes."

Quil looked like he wanted to tell Jake what was so important. "Hurry up." Was all he said before they turned and left.

"Bells," he began, holding my face in both his hands and looking directly into my eyes. "I have to find out what's happening. I wish I could tell you, I really do. You mean the world to me, Bella. But I can't tell you."

"Why are you keeping secrets from me, Jacob?"

"I don't want to, but I have to. It's not my choice."

"Then who chose for you to?"

"It was sort of a glitch from birth."

"What the _hell?"_

"Bella, please trust me on this. I want to tell you. But I already _did! _You know it, but you don't know it. UGH! I wish I could tell you, remind you," he was lost in thought for a minute, "Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Of course I do. Right here."

"Exactly. I told you some stories that day. Remember them?"

"Yes." Of course I did. It was Jacob who told me what Ed- I couldn't think his name, it hurt to much,- what _he_ was. Not that Jake knew that. He doesn't believe in the stories.

"All of them?" he asked.

"Um... I think."

"Bella, this is very important, do you remember what I told you about Quileutes?"

I thought, and thought, and thought, until my brain felt like it would blow up. I reluctantly shook my head. Jake grunted in frustration.

"Bella, you know it!"

"I don't remember, Jake." I whispered.

"Come see me when you do. I have to go see Sam."

I bit my lip, torn. Jacob looked at my lips and back at my eyes again. He leaned down a little bit, and pressed his warm lips to mine. "Remeber Bella. Please," was all he said before holding me close to him and running for the woods. I made my way back to my truck, dazed.

Something was going on. Something I knew. Something Jake, Quil, Embry, and Sam were involved in. Something I couldn't _remember._ But I would have to. For Jake.


	4. Cullens

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!_

_**A/N: Sorry it's short. I couldn't think of much. But I know where to go from here, so more updates coming soon !**_

**Chapter 4**

_Cullens_

Jacob's P.O.V

When I turned away with one last look at Bella before I headed for the trees, I felt that pull that was beginning to feel familiar. Having recently joined the pack, it was only recently I learned more of the legends. And I thought there couldn't be more... Pfft, was I wrong.

When it come down to this one though, I don't mind. The particular story that I mean was about imprinting. It's hard to explain. But easier now that I _think _I'm experiencing it. You see, imprinting is when one of us wolves sees the person we're meant to be with, we feel as if nothing but her (or, him, I guess, if Leah managed to imprint) is holding us to the Earth. After first registering my werewolf self, having my first sight of Bella made all the little ropes holding me here disappear. All that was there was her. She was my reason for living. But until I was sure I was imprinted, I couldn't tell Bella my secret unless she guessed it. Only those of us who find their other half can tell.

When I changed into my wolf form to find out what Sam wanted so badly, I was still thinking about Bella. Not just the way she made me feel, but how her hair had red in it in the sun... how her eyes sparkled with happiness when she saw me... how protective I felt when I held her in my arms...

_Jacob! _Sam exclaimed, _You imprinted?! _

_Joy. _Leah thought dryly, _another one._

_It's not our fault you're a generic dead-end. _I retorted.

I was in the clearing where the others waited now, in a euphoric state at the news that I could get away with telling my Bells, but the murderous glare Leah gave me actually intimidated me a little.

_Exactly what I hoped for._ She said, upon hearing my reaction.

_What's happened, Sam? _

_You wont like it, Jacob. Another trail._

_By "you wont like it" you mean, a Cullen was here?_

_I think so. Smelled like one. Hard to tell though, with the stinging._

Ah, of course. The sickly sweet vampire smell burns our noses like nothing else.

But I couldn't let Bells know about this. I couldn't let her get hurt again. Not after what _he _did to her. She was my angel, and I would protect her.

No matter what.

************************

Bella's P.O.V

I didn't want to go home yet. Charlie wouldn't be home, as he was gone fishing with Harry Clearwater. I didn't have any homework. No tests coming up. I didn't want to feel that aching, heart-wrenching pain I felt when I was alone.

I knew it was stupid. To entertain the idea of the Cullens coming back. I was developing a masochistic side, that's for sure. So since I wasn't going home, I decided I'd go to Jake's garage and get my motorcycle.

It was only lightly drizzling when I pulled it out and hefted it into my truck. Which took a while, let me tell you. I decided to use an adrenalin rush to get my mind going. Maybe I'd remember the story.

When I drove the truck out to the dirt road Jacob and I used to ride our bikes at, I dragged it out and took off. Letting the wind blow my hair behind me. I was actually getting quite good with the motorcyle, but I still fell sometimes. Every so often. A lot.

I replayed that first day with Jake in my head until it hurt. I didn't see how any of the vampire stories were relevant to what Jake might be. This was driving me nuts. Maybe I could just ask him? Yeah, I'll give up and ask him.

I must've been quite out of it. One second I was taking the dirt road at 70 km/h, next thing I knew I was on a highway, twisting into the wrong lane when I realized the handle bars were stuck.

A horn blared. I felt the impact. But I was detatched from it. Everything was quiet and dark.


	5. Memory

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. Only in my dreams, which unfortunately, have no toll on reality_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

Everything was dark. I heard beeping, and low, strained voices. Whos were they? I couldn't identify them. It sounded like a boy and a girl arguing. I strained my ears to here something of the argument.

"You wont do her any good, you know that?" the boy grunted, "It'll just hurt her more."

"Well, mutt, what else was I supposed to do? Edward told me not to bother her, but she's my BEST FRIEND! I missed her."

"Well, she's my GIRLFRIEND, so on this ground, I'd say listen to your bloodsucking brother, leech."

"Girlfriend?" the girl seemed surprised.

"Exactly."

By this point, I could finally begin to feel my body. It had been mostly numb until now, but I could feel my eyes. I slowly opened my lids.

"Bella?!" the boy exclaimed. I didn't recognize him, or the girl beside him. But I felt like I should.

"Oh my God! Bella, how do you feel?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily. The pained looks on their faces made me regret what I said.

"You... don't... remember?" the girl whispered. I shook my head.

The doctor walked in then. "Ah, Miss Swan, good to see you finally awake!"

"What... happened?" I was so confused.

"You've been unconscious for 4 days. You were in an accident Bella. Your motorcycle swerved lanes and collided with a pickup."

"I don't ... remember."

"She doesn't remember anything, doctor." Alice whispered.

"Nothing?"

I shook my head again, the movement hurt a bit.

"What do you remember?" he probed.

I told him I remembered my name was Bella Swan, that my mom was Renee, and my dad was Charlie. I told him I lived in Pheonix, Arizona, and that's where he stopped me.

"No, honey. You live in Forks, Washington. With your Dad."

"No I don't..."

"Yes, you do. You have for over a year. Do you know how old you are?"

"15."

"No... you're 17, turning 18 in September."

"I'm... what?!"

"Bella, it looks like you're experiencing amnesia." The doctor concluded. "But first I need to ask if you're feeling any pain. You cracked some ribs and apparently hit your head harder than we'd thought."

"It kind of hurts to breathe... and my head's all cloudy."

The girl and boy who had been arguing were still there. The doctor said he had to check some more patients and that a nurse would come to give me medication. The girl stepped over to my bedside.

"Bella... you don't remember me at all, do you? Alice? Alice Cullen?"

I reluctantly told her no. The boy stepped forward. "What about me, Bells... Jacob Black?"

Tears ran down my face. I wanted so badly to remember. "No. I don't..."

_**Jacob's P.O.V**_

I told my reason for existance that I had to get some food, and reluctantly left her with the bloodsucker Cullen. In truth, I had to go to the forest, change into wolf, and let the pack know what was going on. I was greeted by the minds of my pack brothers.. and sister.

_Jake! _Seth exclaimed, _How is she?_

_She's not in too much pain... she woke up... but her memory's gone._

Silence.

_How bad is it? _Sam asked.

_She doesn't remember me. She knows her name, her parents names, but she thought she was 15 and living in Pheonix. And... the... bloodsucker was there. Alice Cullen. Bella doesn't remember her either though._

Sam seemed mad. _What's her reason for coming back here, Jacob?_

_Her brother- Edward- told her to leave Bella alone. But she told me she had to see her. That she was her bestfriend and she couldn't take leaving her like that._

_I don't know what this will mean, but with that other trail, this might get messy. _

_I have to go back to the hospital. I told Bella I was getting lunch._

_It'll work out. _Seth said, _It'll come to her. Don't beat yourself up over it. She'll remember._

I phased back to human and went back to my Bella.


	6. Eavesdropper

_Disclaimer: Still not owning Twilight. *Sigh*_

**Chapter 6 ; Eavesdropper**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

Alice Cullen and Jacob Black came around quite a bit. Alice told me I was her best girlfriend but her family had moved. She was coming to visit when my accident occured. She told me the names of her family, but I couldn't recall them. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. She was more than surprised that I couldn't remember Edward. Once, I swear I heard her mutter, "Just what he intended."

Jacob told me about how his dad, Billy, and mine are really close. He told me Charlie had bought Billy's truck, and now it was mine. He told me about his bestfriends, Quil and Embry. Every so often, while we talked, he would take my hand and rub the back of it. The gesture was comforting, but his hands were so hot!

Renee had come from Florida, where I'd learned she had moved with Phil, my step Dad, to visit me. She was so happy to see me that she started crying. Charlie came down a lot too, but he has a job to keep up with, as the Police Cheif of Forks.

Alice and Jake didn't seem to like eachother. Actually, scratch that. They downright _detested _one another. Once, I asked Jake why, and he told me their families didn't get along, but I get the feeling that that isn't the whole story. However, I let it be.

Some kids from school came by too. There were Jessica and Mike, and Angela and Ben. Jessica talked alot, but Angela was shy. Mike's glances from Jacob to me were a little to proprietary for my liking. Ben seemed content enough though.

I'd learned that I had 4 broken ribs, and a concussion to go along with the amnesia. I was kept in the hospital for 3 more days before they released me. I remembered my bedroom. It had been mine all my life. Some of my belongings were strangers to me though, and Alice tried to tell me as much as she could. But I don't think she told me everything.

There was one afternoon when she excused herself from my room when her phone rang. Charlie wasn't home, - he had reacted oddly when he had first seen Alice - so she went down to the living room. Without her knowing, I snuck to the top of the stairs to hear the conversation.

"Yes, I know you told me not too. What do you mean, why? I couldn't _not!_" She appeared to be arguing with whoever was on the other line.

"There was an accident Edward. NO! She's not dead. Some broken ribs, a concussion... and... amnesia. She hardly remembers anything. She thought she was 15, still living in Pheonix. She has no memoy of us. No, I didn't tell her. You don't get it, Edward! She's been hanging out with werewolves without knowing, shes all close with a young one! Jacob Black, from the Quileutes. No, the thing is, I don't think she _ever _knew what he was. I'm not going to tell her yet. Her state is too fragie to spring the existance of vampires on her, too. I don't believe you, Edward. I _know _you're going to come here. I had a vision. You're still in love with her. She might love you too, if we can make her remember. I saw you coming on Saturday, it's Thursday now. Okay. Bye."

I hurried back to my room and flopped on my bed, holding up a book. Wuthering Heights. I remembered this. I'd read it in 8th grade.

Alice came back in. "Sorry, Carlisle wanted to check up on me."

I stared at her blankly. "Whats the matter?" She asked, sitting on the bed by me.

I could only say two words. "Vampires? Werewolves?


	7. Bite Me

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight..._

**A/N: Here's my third chapter of the day. You better love me. I want reviewersssss... Anyways, sorry I left off with a cliffie at the last chapter, but this will be worth it!**

**Chapter 7; Bite Me**

Previously:

(Bella's pov)

I stared at her blankly. "Whats the matter?" She asked, sitting on the bed by me.

I could only say two words. "Vampires? Werewolves?"

_Alice's P.O.V_

Oh, crap. I can't believe she heard me! Why didn't I see this! Edward is going to kill me! So much for explaining when he got here on Saturday. Looks like I get to do the deed.

I put my arm around my bestfriend's shoulders. She didn't flinch from my cold touch. "Bella, honey. I want you to know that before you lost your memory, you knew about all this, and you took it so well, too well almost. I don't want you to be scared, okay?"

Bella nodded mutely, so I continued. "You feel how cold and hard my skin is?" Another nod. "Well watch..." I stood up from the bed, was outside, and back in through her open window in about half a second. She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Bells, I'm really fast. I have undeniable strength. I can hear the cars on the highway right now. I can smell the trees from the forest. Do you know what I am?"

I could tell she did. She couldn't seem to speak. She nodded again, and I pushed. "Say it, Bella."

"Vampire." she whispered.

"Right. Now, are you scared?" She shook her head. "Good. But there's more. Remember how I told you about my family? The rest of the Cullens?"

"Yes," she murmured.

"We're all vampires. But I don't want you to be scared. We don't drink from humans. We're... vegetarians, strictly animals." I could tell she was taking all this in, but in stride. "But some of us... some of us have special abilities. I can see the future, depending on a decision you make. Though I'm far from infallible. My mate, Jasper, he can control the emotions around him. And... Edward, he can read minds. But not your's."

"Why not mine?" she asked.

"We don't really know. You're the first. Are you finding any of this familiar?"

She reluctantly nodded her head, oh so slightly. "The name. Your brother's name. It feels... weird when I hear it. Almost like my heart studdered." she was beginning to sob, and I didn't know what to do. I held her in my arms, and whispered comforting words to her.

That's when I saw my chance.

I could tell her that her and Edward had been in love. I know he couldn't leave her a second time, it was hurting him enough this time. I knew that this would work, because I had seen it just now in a vision. The two of them, asleep in Edward's room back at our old house. Well, Bella was asleep. Edward can't sleep, he's a vampire! But.... I could convince her that they were meant to be together, and she wouldn't question me. And he _couldn't_ question me, because he'd be here! Ooooh, my plan was brilliant.

"I could tell you why, if you'd like," I whispered.

She looked at me for a while, then nodded her head again.

I took a deep, unnecesary breath. "Bella, you and Edward were in love with each other. He was gone away when all of this happened. But I know he still loves you. I'm guessing you heard me on the phone, telling him that he'd be here on Saturday. I had a vision of that, because even though he was trying to suppress it to keep you safe from what we are, subconsciously, he couldn't deny that he'd be here. He needs you, as you've always needed him. You're meant for eachother."

There was silence that followed, then she smiled a little. "You mean... he's my soulmate?"

Considering how Edward thought vampires didn't have souls, that seemed an odd way to put it. But it fitted, none the less. "Yes. You are. But ... we need to discuss Jacob."

She seemed surprised that she had forgotten about him. "What about him?"

"He thinks you're dating, and from what he's told me- however reluctantly- you have been, but you haven't been happy. But... well, vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. He's a werewolf, Bella."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to go to sleep. This is alot."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll keep you safe. I don't need to sleep."

"Why not?"

"... Vampires are physically unable."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Maybe. I can't remember dreaming or sleeping. Anyways, goodnight Bella." I hugged her again and went to sit in her rocking chair.

"Night Alice, don't bite me in my sleep."

I had to smile. That worked out nicely.


	8. Time

_Disclaimer: I, however sadly, do not own Twilight. Those works of magnificent literature, are the property of Stephenie Meyer, who I commend for originality, and imagination._

**_A/N: Okay, One Day + Four Chapters = SLOW SOCIAL LIFEEE! Be thankful to those friends of mine who refused to go to the mall with me. It's because of them that I have all this free time. _**

_  
Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOWWWW!_

**Chapter 8; Time**

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

That night, I had a weird dream. There were big wolves, and beautiful vampires, and fairies, and I think unicorns. Wow, I need to stop re-heating lasagna before I go to bed. But... I wondered, if maybe my subconscious was telling me that none of what Alice told me was that hard to believe. Because I had already known it was true. Woah. I'm getting all deep. Breakfast time!

I opened my eyes and saw Alice sitting in my rocking chair, reading Wuthering Heights. When I lifted my head, she looked over at me.

"Finally, you're up." her tone sounded almost disapproving. I turned tiredly and looked at my alarm clock, apparently it was 1:20 PM.

"Woah... how did I sleep for so long?!"

"Not soundly. You kept mumbling... about ... well, stuff from last night. And I think there was a unicorn in there somewhere. But I'm not going to ask. However... you did mention my brother."

I scrutinized her beaming expression. "Is... that good?"

"It's amazing. Perfect."

I got up out of bed, and before I grabbed a pair of sweats from my dresser, Alice stopped me. "No, no, no. You go get showered, _I'm _picking out your clothes."

I groaned. "Ugh."

She looked at me quickly. "What is it, Bella?"

"I hate when you do that, you know that."

Alice looked shocked, I was afraid I may have offended her. "Bella... you realize I haven't done this since before my family left... you're starting too remember!" She pulled me into a tight hug, but exuberant as she seemed, she cringed a little bit.

"Dang it. I'll leave some clothes on your bed for you, but I have to go hunting. I wont go far. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay," I replied indifferently, astonished by her enthusiasm at my recollection. She kissed my cheek and was out the window before I took another breath.

---

The shower felt so good. The hot water pounded at my muscles and eased the tension in them. I lathered my hair with the familiar, calming, strawberry scented shampoo, and, after quickly shaving, I reluctantly stepped out of the shower.

I rubbed the condensation from the steam off the mirror, and took a good look at myself. Completely ordinary looking. Brown, wavy hair. Chocolate eyes. Pale skin. If Alice's brother was as beautiful as her- as beautiful as all _vampires_ - why would he fall for someone like me?! The question plagued me as I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair.

With the towel still around me, I walked back to my room. Alice had made good to her promise; there was a full outfit waiting on my bed. A lacy pink tank top that I'd always been afraid my Dad might kill me if I wore, black low-rise jeans that were always too tight on the butt, a black bra and... a _thong?!_ Okay. No Way. No way. No. The rest, I complied with. But I devilishly cut the thong and picked out NORMAL underwear.

I was bustling around in the kitchen, debating on whether I should just give in and have lunch, or felt like having breakfast, when Alice came back. The gold her in her was more prominent.

"Trip while I was gone?" she chided.

"No." I said stiffly.

"What are you thinking about Bella?"

"Alice... I don't get it..." I knew I sounded crazy. I knew it, but couldn't help it.

"Don't get what, sweetie?" Her arm loped around behind my waist, and I felt comforted.

"Why _me_? Why would your brother want me?!"

As if on cue, the phone rang. I hung my head and went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Jake."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So."

"Yeah."

"Umm, invigorating conversation, hmm?"

He laughed a throaty laugh. "Umm... I wanted to see how you've been."

"Jacob.... I...."

"What, Bells? Are you okay?" The worry in his voice was evident.

"Why... why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I... ah... what?"

It all came out in a rush. "IknowwhatyouareJake,Iknowyou'reawolf."

"Huh?"

"... I know what you are, Jake. I know you're a wolf."

"_Oh_."

"Why didn't you ever tell me... before..."

"Hun, there were some complications. I was supposed to tell you that... that day... then everything was.... ahh, Bells... did you guess? I figured you wouldn't remember, but I hinted and begged you to figure it out. Did you remember the stories?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jacob. But I know you're a wolf and I know the Cullens are vampires."

"... Ah, I see. Umm... Bella, where does this leave us?"

"I think... I think I just need some time right now."

"Okay. Bye Bells, I love you."

"Thank you, Jacob."

The line went dead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked, as she came up behind me.

"No. I just need some time."

"You have until tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

I knew the answer before she said it. _Because Edward would be here tomorrow._


	9. The Dream

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. That'd be the amazing Stephenie Meyer. *Claps***_

_**A/N: Finally, alone time. A time for writing, reading, freaking out about the Twilight shirts bought that morning in the mall. Moreso, a time for remembering. That's a pun. You'll see how.**_

**Chapter 9; The Dream**

Bella's P.O.V.

I hated being bed-ridden. The only thing good about it was reading. But... well, I guess the thing I find bad about it is the whole, thinking part. One second I was laying down with Wuthering Heights, next things, I was asleep.

My dreams took me to a weird place at first.

_A meadow. A beautiful, sun-filled meadow. The most beautiful boy I'd ever seen lay next to me. His skin was glittering. _

_I was on his back, and he was running. We were at my truck. We were kissing. He pulled away, frightened by what he might do._

_Next was a clearing. It was only lightly misting, not yet raining, but there was thunder and lightning. There was the biggest baseball diamond I'd ever seen. I was seated with a young, kind looking woman. She was beautiful. In the field stood another six people, all dressed in the proper baseball atire. A beautiful blond girl took to the plate, and a girl I recognized to be Alice wound up at the pitcher's mound. The ball went so fast I didn't see it, then the blonde girl swung the bat, and a sound like thunder errupted. She was running the bases. The scene moved, only slightly. Suddenly, all the players were standing with me and the kind looking woman. I noticed they all had gold eyes. But standing in front of them were 3 others. With red eyes. _

_I was in a ballet studio. One of the red-eye people was standing over me. A look of sheer delight plastered on his perfectly structured face. He seemed only too happy with the situation. I was in excrutiating pain. My leg had been snapped under his foot. I was bleeding from my head, and he bent down... and bit my hand._

_An angel's voice was pleading for me to stay with him. To respond. I wanted to answer, but couldn't find my voice._

_I awaoke in a hospital. The angel boy was with me. Next, he was pretending to sleep while I talked to my Mom. _

_I was at the prom. Somewhere I didn't want to be. But I was with the angel. The beautiful boy from the meadow. So I was happy._

_Me and the boy were in the woods behind Charlie's house. He was telling me about him leaving. I didn't like it. He told me he didn't want me. All point to my life shattered. I tried to follow him. I was on the forest floor, listening to searchers calling my name. Next, I was picked up by a boy who introduced himself as Sam Uley._

_I was like a zombie. I wouldn't talk unless spoken to directly. Would hardly eat or drink. I wanted my angel back, and I mourned over my loss._

_A boy was helping me load motorcycles into my truck. I drove them to a small house, where a boy I recognized as a smaller Jacob greeted me enthusiastically. We went into his garage with the bikes, and I felt content for the first time in months._

_Jacob was teaching me how to ride the motorcycle. When I tried, I heard my angel's voice. Begging me to go home. I shook it out, and pushed on until I fell and hurt myself. Jake gave me his shirt to stop the blood and he took me to the hospital. _

_A bunch of blurred memorized flew about my time with Jacob. I felt myself getting happier. Then it stopped at a certain one. I was upset, and he held me. A feeling I knew as to be desire gripped me. My depression over the angel boy didn't seem as bad here. I pressed my lips to his skin. Then his lips were against mine. I was very, very happy. _

_Me and Jake were at the beach, when two boys I knew to be Quil and Embry came to get Jake. They said Sam needed him, and my memory flickered to when Jake was scared of Sam. The news the boys brought upset me. I didn't want Jake to go. He told me there was something about him that he couldn't tell me, but had told me. I couldn't remember it. He told me to think about it until I figured it out. He kissed me again, and was gone._

_I was getting on my motorcycle, driving off and trying to figure out Jacob's secret. I was suddenly on a highway._

_A horn blared. Everything was gone._

"Bella! Bella!" a frantic Alice was trying to wake me up.

I looked at her and blinked. "What's wrong?"

"You screamed. Why did you scream?!"

"Alice... I remember."

_**A/N: Cliffie, Cliffie. Oooooh. Review please!**_


	10. Coming Back

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not my work of art. It is not my portrail of deepset emotions, and angsty goodbyes. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer, who I do not deprive of the honor. (Although I wish I could.)**_

_**A/N: Dun-Dun-Dun. Left off all cliffie ! HERE WE GOOOO !**_

**Chapter 10 ; Coming Back**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

Alice looked a mixture of over joyed and anxious. She looked at me, then her eyes seemed far away. Having a vision, I assumed.

"Oh, God," she mumbled.

"What did you see?" I asked in a small voice.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out how you'll react to all this, but it doesn't seem like you even know."

"I'm... confused, mostly," I began, "I grasped enough just now to know that Edward ... left me, so I'm confused about why he's coming."

"Well... me being _here_, and not in Alaska, where I'm supposed to be, with Jasper and the Denalis, caused Edward to wonder despite his arrogant self, what had happened. He asked Carlisle, but he didn't even know. He freaked out, he was running here, but then he kept changing his mind. Not knowing whether or not he should." She looked at my face for a reaction. I kept it smooth and expressionless. She continued, "Bella, you have to know, Edward is a very convincing liar when he has to be. It almost killed him to leave you. You have to know that. When he called me, he was frantic. Scared for you. I had a vision that he'd... that he'd go to Italy if I said you were dead." I cringed, and she paused.

"But... he _left me!_ Why should it matter to him?!" I demanded.

"He left you to protect you. He lied Bella. He still loves you, he's tormented every day with not seeing you!"

"I... I... don't know, Alice. I'm supposed to be with... Jacob."

"You don't have to worry about that right now, Bella. He just wants to be sure you're alright. And, freak at me for coming to you." She made a face, and a giggle escaped my lips. It sounded more like hysteria though.

"When will he be here...?" I asked hesitantly.

"In about 15 minutes. Get a shower, okay Bella? I'll put some clothes here for you. Jeans and a T-Shirt?"

I was shocked. Alice of all people _hated _how I dressed. She hugged me and shooed me to the bathroom.

--

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

--

Fifteen minutes. I would see her in fifteen minutes. I was so nervous I'd probably be sweating if such a thing were possible.

I pictured her face in my mind. Beautiful. Her eyes full of light, lush as melted chocolate. Her soft, warm, lips. Her wavy, strawberry scented hair. I missed her so much.

As bad as it sounds, this accident seems like a gift from God. A chance to make amends to my Bella.

Ten minutes. I was glad I'd gone hunting last night. I didn't know if the time apart would make my eagerness to taste her blood untolerable. I wondered how she'd react when she saw me. If she'd know who I was.

Ah, it would hurt so much if she didn't remember... but I knew that chances were, she'd stare blankly and say, "Who are you?" or something like that.

Though, Alice must have told her I'd be coming.

I let my mind wander through various versions of what would happen when I showed up at her doorstep. I hoped Charlie wouldn't be there. Though in one of my versions, he was. With his gun. Good thing I'm bullet proof...

Three minutes, twenty-three seconds, but who's counting? I wanted to see her so bad. To hold her, stroke her hair, apoligize for the things she couldn't remember.

I let the music pass the time, sinking into Debussy's _Clair de Lune._

I was at her house.

I was at her door.

I knocked, and waited.

Alice opened it, calling to Bella to come downstairs. I gave my sister a hug and stepped into the all-familiar house. Her scent was everywhere.

She came walking down the stairs, slowly, as if it hurt to walk. First I was worried, then I remembered her ribs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared indifferently at me. Then I read Alice's mind:

_It all came back to her last night, in her sleep. She remembers __**everything.**_

I yearned to hold her, but she stood and stared. I walked toward her, slowly, until she backed up a little against the wall.

Then the phone rang.

**A/N: OOOOOOHHHH ! Owned. Who could it beeee?! ; ]**


	11. Wait For You

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I so own Twilight. I own them all..... Just not in the Copyright/Property way, moreso as in own/pwn. So yeah. Steph Meyer owns it, in the property way._

_A/N: ksoyeah, third chapter of the day. ugh, my eyes are strained._

**Chapter 11 ; Wait For You**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

Awkward doesn't describe it. This was the man who tore my heart out. The man I made my everything, and left me with nothing. I just... didn't know what to say. So I said nothing. I stared at him like the pathetic idiot he left me as.

Then the phone rang.

Woo Hoo !

I eagerly picked it up, turning my back to Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to let you know I'll be going over to La Push after work," It was Charlie.

"Oh, okay. Going to the Black's?"

"Yeah. I wondered if you wanted to come?"

"Um... I don't think so, not tonight." I wish I could say yes. But I knew I had to sort this out first.

"Alright. Well, I'll be home around 10. Mind leaving some leftovers out for me?"

"Yeah. Sure Dad."

"Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too." _Click._

I hung up the receiver and turned slowly around. Alice's eyes were eager. Edward's were worried.

"Bella..." he began, "I... I'm... so..." I bit down on my bottom lip. Realizing that his amazing, velvet voice, sent shivers down my spine. "So.. sorry. I wanted to make sure you were... alright."

I opened my mouth, though I had no idea what to say. The phone rang again!

"Hello?"

"Bella! Are you alright?!" Jacob sounded worried.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Bells... um... well, we smelled Edward Cullen... the trail led to your house..."

"Yeah, he's here."

"And? Are you alright?"

God bless Jacob for being so sweet. For caring so much. With a pang, I had a recollection of one of the memories that came up in my dream. It involved a lot of kissing, the day I gave in. I realized I missed him.

"Yes. Thanks for calling though." The more he talked, the longer I'd have until having to speak to Edward.

"Of course Bella. And look, I wanted to apoligize about yesterday."

"It's okay, it's all okay. No harm done."

"Oh... I just thought... well, Charlie said you didn't want to come down here with him later..."

"No, Jake. It had nothing to do with yesterday. I just have to sort things out. Don't worry about me."

"I can't not."

"Look, Jacob. I'll call you in a little while, but right now I have to go, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake."

I hung up the receiver again. Alice wasn't in the room anymore. Edward was looking at the floor.

"Edward...." His name felt dusty on my lips, as I hasn't had to use it in a while. "I really don't know what to say." I looked at the wall, as to avoid his gaze.

Suddenly, he was in front of me. _Directly _in front of me. I could feel his cool breath on my face, making me dizzy.

"Please," he pleaded, "Bella... please, let me make this up to you? I've missed you so much. It hurts so, so much to leave you before. But... I went hunting... and...-"

I cut him off, "Hunting?"

He nodded. "For Victoria. I was trying my hand at tracking, not well."

I looked at him, meeting his gaze this time. When he spoke next, there was a break in his voice, "I've missed you so much... I love you... please? Please, will you have me back Bella?"

I looked away, torn. First, I loved a vampire. Then, a werewolf. With no doubt, if I ever met a merman I'd fall for him too.

"I... I don't know."

"You don't have to answer me right now. You can have all the time you need. You can tell me no, and I'll still wait. You are my other half, and I'll wait for you. No matter how long."

He pressed his cool lips to my cheek.

"I don't know... Edward, I think I need some time alone."

"By all means. And... I'm really, really happy to see you again."

"Me, too."

I think.

**A/N: Review, please. It won't kill you. I need opinions! : ]**


	12. Mary Had A Little Lamb

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. If I did, this wouldn't be FAN fiction, now would it?**

**A/N: Ugh. I'm feeling cranky. Let's all vent to eachother, shall we?!**

**Chapter 12; Mary Had A Little Lamb**

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

She was so close. So close, her scent was filling my nose, making it near impossible to think about anyone or anything but her. Sure, there was the burning thirst. But the hunger was stronger. I yearned to hold her, to stroke her hair, but she seemed so... distant. Maybe I was too late... maybe she'd moved on, like I intended.

I couldn't think like that... it hurt _way _too much.

God, why did I have to do that?! Why did I have to leave her?!

Oh, right. For her safety. And now I'm back? My God, I'm masochistic.

But... to see her again, to know she was safe, even if her ribs were hurt she was still safe, that was all I needed. I'd planned to just leave after. But now I couldn't. Not now that I'd made my promise to wait for Bella. I wouldn't hurt her by leaving again. I'd be a true man of my word.

Though, I can't help but wonder what triggered her hesitation. After we'd had our talk, I decided to go join Alice, who had run off to hunt while I spoke with Bella. On my way out the door, I turned to her, wanting so badly to feel her lips against mine, but to see her staring after me, with an unreadable expression on her face. Of all the times I'd wished I could read her mind, then was one of the most desperate times.

It's not as if I'd expected her to run back into my arms. But a man can hope. I knew I'd shattered her trust in... well, I can't say human nature... in, the way things work, because I'd seen as much in Alice's thoughts, as she replayed her time with Bella for me. I needed to earn her trust, and by the great Vampire-God that doesn't exist because we're soul-less, vile, unnatural creatures, I will.

Somehow.

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

Something was wrong with Bella. She had called me back, telling me not to ask her about him, but to talk about something unimportant. So, as I didn't know what to say, I randomly started singing Mary Had A Little Lamb, and she broke down crying telling me she had to go?!

Come _on! _

Ugh, if I get my paws on that bloodsucking leech, I'll kill him! I swear I will! I want to know what he did to my Bella!

I want her back. I want her back. I want her _back!_ My arms felt empty without her. My already over-heated lips felt cold without being connected to hers.

I had a nightmare that night. Involving Edward. And Bella. And Edward... killing Bella.

I woke up in the morning, to my Dad telling me about how Bella was missing.

**A/N: Oooooh. Sorry it's short, but I wanted these parts seperated from the next chapter, which will be in Bella's point of view.**

**Anyways, reviewwwwww !**


	13. Murderous

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. *Cries***_

_**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day wonderful readers! It's been a while since my last update, but well... I had things to take care of...boys are stupid... ANYWAYS! Here you goooo!  
**_

**Chapter 13; Murderous**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I didn't even see it coming. It was so... spontaneous. After getting off the phone with Jake, I didn't know what to do. I crawled into bed and cried myself dry. Pathetic, right?

Suddenly, I became aware of another presence in my room. A vampire presence. It was 3:00 AM, and I tried with all my might not to scream and wake up Charlie. The vampire in the room was female. She was familiar, but I did not remember her fondly. The fiery red hair was all I needed to see to know who it was.

_Victoria._

She seemed pleased by my shock. "Ah, Bella. You didn't think I would let your Edward get away with killing James, now did you? I've been leading your mate off my trail for some time now, and I've only just managed to get here. But from the smell of things, I can tell they're here as well. The Cullens are back to Forks, I presume?"

I nodded mutely. Victoria turned to the window, to close it and lock it. "You will do as I say, and I will consider making it a _little_ less painful for you. Now, follow me down the stairs, and we'll write a note for Charlie." I did as she said, and soon found myself in the dark kitchen, she flicked on the lights, and handed me a sheet of paper. I went to the drawer for a pen, and instead took out a pack of matches. I lit it with my back turned to her, and when she came close, I held it to her clothes, lighting her on fire.

She yelled and I ran. It wasn't a strong enough blaze to kill her, but I might have time to get away. Maybe. I grabbed my coat, and took off, running- or rather, stumbling- down the streets. My slow truck wouldn't help me now. I'd need to hitch hike to cover any trail.

A beat up old car stopped by the sidewalk I was frantically waving from.

"Bella?" Although I'd never spoken to the boy, I recognized him as Sam Uley. "What's going on?"

"I... help me, Sam. Get me out of here!" I opened the door and slammed it shut beside me, while he pushed on the accelerator.

"What happened Bella? Was it the Cullens?" I spilled out my story, and Sam nodded in understanding. "Let me call my fiancée." He pulled out a cell phone and dialed. "Emily? Yeah, it's me. I know, I'm sorry. Look, I've got Bella Swan here with me. I need to take her someplace. I don't know where... There's a bloodsucker hunting her. No, not Cullens. I can't go into details honey, but I won't be home until she's safe, okay? I know. I love you too." he hung up the phone.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a small voice.

"I don't know."

_**Jacob's P.O.V**_

Charlie was going frantic. He smelled smoke and when he woke up there was a few ashes on the floor, and a pack of matches on the counter by a sheet of paper. That's all he had to go by to find Bella.

Sam hadn't come back last night, so, as second-in-command, I ran the patrols that night. Eventually taking off on my own to check out Bella's house.

I looked up at her window, and from the stench that burned through my nostrils, I knew what I was dealing with even if Charlie didn't.

Vampire.

I ran with all my might, toward the general direction of where I knew the Cullen house to be, with only one thought on my mind:

Oh, that Edward Cullen is SO dead.

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

Bella had disappeared without a trace. My heart- however unbeating- felt torn, as if she took half of it with her, wherever she was.

Alice couldn't see Bella's future, but I refused to think about what that might mean. She was _not _dead. I would've felt it.

Cheif Swan was following the case of his missing daughter full-on. Almost never going home. Leaving me time to check out the scene. I had barely turned the corner to her street in my Volvo when the smell hit me like a slap in the face.

Werewolf.

Had he hurt her?... Kidnapped her?... Had she run away with him?...

A growl escaped my chest and the beast inside me was murderous.

Yearing for the death of Jacob Black, should he touch a hair on her head.

**A/N: So, whaddayathink?! Neither one of the boys are paying much attention to the fact that it might not be who they think.**

**Drama. Mmm. **

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	14. Saviour

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. -.-'**_

_**A/N: Yum. PopTarts. God love'em.  
**_

**Chapter 14; Saviour**

_**Bella's POV**_

Somehow, we ended up driving until we were out of gas, with no idea where we were. This was **NOT **good. Neither of our cell phones had a signal, and we had no idea what to do.

We were on a small stretch of highway, without the slightest idea of where the nearest gas station was.

I couldn't help it, I started crying.

"Hey, Bella, are you alright?" Sam asked quietly.

"No. Sam, I'm really not." I sobbed.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if I can..."

"Try. It'll help."

"First... Edward leaves, and it's like I... couldn't... function. Somehow me and Jake end up together. Then this stupid werewolf thing happened, but I didn't know it was a stupid werewolf thing, causing me to take my motorcycle and try to figure out what was going on, resulting in an accident. Now I finally remember everything, and suddenly Edward's back and Jacob's still there and Victoria wants me dead! I don't know what to _do, _Sam?!"

He handed me a tissue, and I blew my nose loudly.

"I can't say I haven't been in a ... slightly similar situation."

"What happened?"

"Well... you know Leah Clearwater, right?" I nodded my head. Sam continued, "Well, she and I used to be a thing. We were in love. But as you say, the werewolf thing happened. Then, Leah's cousin came to visit. Emily Young."

"Your fiancée?" I asked.

He nodded. "I imprinted on her. Imprinting is a werewolf thing. It's stronger than love, but loosely related to love at first sight. I was in love with Leah, but when I saw Emily, all the little ropes that linked me to Earth disappeared. There was only her. Bella, did Jacob tell you he imprinted on you?"

My eyes widened while I shook my head.

"Well I guess he wouldn't've had the time... but, I don't even know how it's possible for you not to run straight to him even while Edward is around. My only theory is that maybe it has something to do with how vampires are as... mythical... as werewolves. That's all I've been able to come up with.

"But Bella, I see how much you have on your plate, and I can tell you for sure that Jacob would wait for you. He'd go to the ends of the Earth for you."

"Edward told me he would wait for me. Even if I went with Jacob."

"But you don't have to choose either yet, Bella. You're young. You shouldn't have to deal with all this."

There hadn't been any cars on our little stretch of highway for a while, but suddenly I saw bright headlights that I recognized as those of Edward's silver Volvo.

_**Edward's POV**_

THERE SHE WAS! Oh my Gosh! I'd been following the gross werewolf scent that mingled with her delicious one for hours, and there she is! Parked on the side of the highway.... Why was she parked on the side of the highway?

I parked my Volvo behind her, and was at the passenger side window in about half a second. She looked at me without saying anything. Her eyes were rimmed with red. Had she been crying? Who was that with her?

"Um, hi," the boy said. "I'm Sam Uley."

"Another dog..."

"Well, yeah."

I turned to Bella again, "Are you all right?" I asked tenderly.

She wouldn't meet my eyes, but she shook her head. "Why are you stopped here?" I asked.

"No gas." Sam replied.

I glared at dog-boy. "I'm taking her home." I opened the door to pick Bella up out of the car when she sqeaked, "No."

I looked at her, confusion and anxiety clearly etched in my expression.

"Why not, love?"

"... Victoria."

"What about her?!" I asked in alarm.

"She came... to my house... I lit a match and lit her clothes on fire... I knew it wouldn't be enough so I ran, and Sam picked me up..."

"Then why did I smell werewolf when I went to check on your house? Charlie's gone nuts, you know."

"There weren't any... unless... um..."

"Jacob came too," her and Sam whispered at the same time.

Oh joy. Two dogs. And Victoria.

"I can get you to a gas station, but I need to be the one to hide Bella. I know where to take her." I said to Sam.

He looked at Bella. "Do you want that?" he asked quietly.

For the first time in a long time, she looked her in the eyes. Her melted chocolate ones boreing deep into my gold ones. She nodded, and got out and into my Volvo silently.

I'll keep her safe, even if it kills me.


	15. Listen to your Heart

**Disclaimer: I own it all. Every last bit. DONT TELL ME OTHERWISE! ... Okay, you're right, I don't...**

**A/N: It's 1:14 PM, I'm still in my pjs, with no intention of getting dressed anytime soon, and since I'm such a nice person, I'm putting out another chapter. Oh, yeah. KOOL AID MANNNN!**

**Chapter 15; Listen To Your Heart**

**Edward's POV**

**After Sam had gas, he went back to La Push. He said he'd look for Jacob, and explain that I wasn't the one who caused Bella to run away.**

**I was driving her north, toward Canada. I figured I should get her out of the country, though by switching from a werewolf to a vampire escort, Victoria was bound to be a little more than confused.**

**Bella was quiet the whole drive. I snuck glances at her, and was surprised that she wasn't doing the same. Usually she did.**

**Of course, by 'usually' I mean, before I broke her heart. Left her alone in the forest. Resulting in her getting the comforts of dogs.**

**She looked smaller, though. I could tell she'd lost weight. Her already small frame seemed oddly wiry. The color in her face was diminished, and the light in her eyes looked faint, although it had been gone for a while but only recently returned. I liked to think my return caused that, but I knew it probably wasn't true.**

**My family owns many estates. Some much grander than the one in Forks. I was taking her to the one just outside of Vancouver. Alice had been completely filled in, and was intructed to call with news at regular intervals.**

**Due to what Bella referred to as my 'insane driving' we made it there in about a third of the time it would've taken anyone else. She looked at the house and her mouth gaped a bit. It was quite a bit larger than the last she'd seen...**

**I was out of the car, and holding her door open before she could blink. She looked up and me and put on a small smile. It could've made me heart stop beating, if it hadn't already.**

**As she had been rushed out of the house, she had nothing with her. Which was okay, as Alice had all seven closets stocked, each bigger than the rooms the were attatched too, we could surely find something for Bella. She hadn't spoken for a while, but she didn't flinch away when I put my arm tentatively around her waist and led her into the house.**

**"Would you like something to eat? Or would you rather rest? Or...-"**

**"Sleep." She cut me off.**

**I led her to my room, which pretty much looked similar to my room in Forks. For some unknown reason, we all had beds at this house. Actually. Scratch that. I do know the reason. I just prefer to suppress it. When thinking about my family. With Bella though... it all surfaces.**

**She almost lost her footing, being practically dead on her feet. No pun intended. I caught her, swung her into my arms, and led her to the bed in the center of the room, placing her in the middle. She looked stunning. Even as tired and scared as she must be, she was gorgeous. She was my angel... I wondered if she wanted me to stay with her or leave.**

**"Should I leave?" I whispered.**

**Her eyes re-opened and she gazed at me, deep in thought. She slowly shook her head. "Stay with me." She pleaded.**

**"Alright." I pulled the blanket back to climb in, and tucked it around her. She layed on her side and stared at me. What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking...**

**Bella's POV**

**I must be the masochistic one... there's no denying it anymore. I had asked Edward to stay in the bed with me. Did I have a death wish?**

**Okay, technically I did... but that's beside the point.**

**I stared at him for what felt like eternity. I shyly moved my body closer to his, and he wrapped an arm snuggly around my waist. I looked at him with half lidded eyes, and sighed.**

**"Are you scared?" he asked.**

**"You'd think I would be." I replied.**

**"So you're not?" he asked incredulously.**

**"No right now. I was. But that disappeared when we got here," I whispered.**

**"I'm really sorry, Bella." I put a finger to his lips to stop him. "I don't want to talk about that right now." I told him.**

**He started humming my lullaby, then stopped. "Bella, I just need to know, are things going to get better, between us?"**

**I started singing. Listen To Your Heart by DHT. It popped into my head, but it was perfect.**

**"I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**

**you've built a love but that love falls apart**

**your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

**listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you**

**listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye**

**He watched me the whole time, and after I stopped, he asked me a question, his voice breaking, as if he'd be crying if he could.**

**"What is your heart telling you?" he asked.**

**A/N: WOOOOAAAAHHH ! Cliff hanger. God love'em.**

**Anyways, review with opinions, question, comments, concerns, theories. Whatever. Just review.**

**Woot. 3**


	16. Phone Calls and Frantics

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....**_

_**A/N: Sorry this took longer than it usually would have, but it's not my fault! I swear! MY BIG BROTHER, decided he was going to "Jack up" the computer. Resulting in me losing my STORY, (with a new chapter started), resume, 400 Songs, etc... let's just say I'm not too happy. Well, anyways, better late than neverrrrrr!**_

**Chapter 16; Phone Calls and Frantics**

_**Edward's POV**_

Why did I ask that? Was I setting myself up for heartbreak? Ugh! I would hit my head off the wall if there was any chance it would either A) Hurt me or B) Knock sense in to me!

She looked into my eyes for the longest time. I saw the concentration in them, as though she was thinking very hard.

Finally she spoke. "If you love something, you let it go. If it comes back, it was always your's," she whispered.

I gave her a sad smile, "I was, am, and always will be your's Bella. Your hold on my isn't as breakable as you take it to be."

I inclined my head toward her, wondering if she'd pull away again.

She didn't.

She returned my kiss with the longing I was hoping for, but it was more sweet than lustful, which was good.

When we broke apart, both of us were breathing raggedly, and I pressed my forehead to her's.

We laid like that for the longest time. Then she fell asleep.

-------

A few hours later, I was still watching the goddess before me dream her way through the night. She tossed and turned alittle restlessly, and I kissed her forehead, keeping my lips on her skin until she calmed down in her deep slumber.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered quietly. It was Alice.

"_Hey Edward, how is she?_" Alice asked.

"She's asleep."

"_Was I right?_"

"... Yes. I _think _we're back together. To the best of my knowledge."

"_YES!_"

"I know. It's amazing. But other than that, has there been anything new?"

"_Victoria's been going nuts looking for Bella. She hasn't gone to the house again though, which is good. I see her headed East by the end of the week. We'll get her before then, I can see it._"

The feeling of relief and contentment was clearly audible in my voice, "That's fantastic!"

Bella stirred. I huried to get off the phone, "Alice, I have to go, Bella's going to wake up."

"_Alright. I'll call tomorrow. Keep her safe._" I closed the phone, and rubbed soothing circles into the small of Bella's back to calm her back to sleep. She scrunched up her face and whimpered, I knew she was having a nightmare.

_**Bella's POV**_

Sleep was not a peaceful place for me that night.

I kept getting flickers of dreams. I wondered if Alice felt this when her visions flickered.

_A russet brown wolf was facing a midnight black one. Growling at it. The black one barked and the brown one darted into the trees._

_-_

_All the Cullens were on the ground in smoldering heaps. Victoria stood before them, watching them burn and laughing._

_-_

_Charlie lay on the kitchen floor, drained of blood and lifeless._

_- _

_Me and Edward were in the meadow, he was holding me. I looked at him, and found his eyes were bright green. He was human. His arms were suddenly limp around me, and he fell forward. There were great claw marks down his back. He was dead. A wolf howled a victorious howl somewhere not so far off._

I was startled out of my dreams by a frantic Edward. I opened my eyes and saw his looking at me anxiously.

What? His eyes were gold... but they were just green... and he was.......

Oh, right. I was dreaming.

"Bella?!" he asked frantically.

I sobbed, and he pulled me against his chest, stroking my hair and whispering, "It's okay, love. We're going to be okay. I wont let anything hurt you."

His phone vibrated and with a confused expression, he looked at the caller ID.

It said Unknown. Hesitantly, he put the phone to his ear.

**A/N: I had to leave off there. I just had to. Because I'm evil. Maybe I'll get another chapter up tonight if I get.... hmm.... 3 reviews. Thats all I ask. : ]**


	17. Crossing Lines

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight...**_

**Chapter 17; Crossing Lines**

_**Edward's POV**_

"Hello?" I said warily into the phone.

"Edward Cullen?!" an familiar voice asked. Oh dear God! It was Charlie!

"Um, yes, Cheif Swan, sir." Bella jumped beside me and looked very scared.

"Edward. I know you have my daughter. She hasn't answered her phone, she's been gone for three days, I figured you knew where she was originally, but after that disappearing act?! You all but admitted it! Where's my Bella?!"

I looked to Bella. She'd overheard Charlie yelling into the phone. She held out a shaking hand and nodded.

"Hi, Dad," she said hastily.

I could hear the whole conversation, thanks to good ol' vampire sences.

"_Bella?! Where are you?! Did he hurt you? Kidnap you? Do you need help?_"

"No, Dad. Edward only... caught up with me yesterday. I'll be gone for a little while longer. But I'll be back soon."

"_No, young lady. I'm your father and I'm telling you to come home __**right now**__!_"

"I'm eighteen, Dad. A woman. Not a young lady. And I'll come home when I'm able to."

"_Able to? As in, Edward is physically restraining you from coming home?_"

Bella looked like she was going to burst into tears at any given moment. "No, Dad. He's helping. Look, I _**need **_you to trust me here! I _**can't **_come home yet. I will. In time."

With my amazing vampiric hearing, I heard Charlie heave a sigh. "_Okay. But keep me updated, 'kay Bells?_"

"Okay Dad. I love you."

"_Love you, too, Bells._"

_Click._

Bella put down my phone and laid back on her side across the bed.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered.

I laid back and put a hand on her cheek. "I'll take care of everything," I assured her.

"But... Charlie's so upset..."

"He'd be more upset if you went home and died." She froze. Damn. Wrong thing to say.

"No, Bella, I didn't mean that the way it came out. He's able to understand that you can't go home, which is enough. Because I will make things safe for you. I promise." I kissed her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed.

A little while later, she opened them again. "Hungry, love?" I asked her.

"No."

"Bella, you haven't eaten for a while. Just let me take you out to eat something. It'll be good to have food in your system."

"I'm not hungry, Edward." Woah.

"Okay. But..."

"But?"

"Promise you'll let me take you to dinner later."

"Fine." She smiled and I gave her a crooked smile back. I leaned in to press my cold lips gently to her warm ones.

Her response was automatic and swift, as I knew it would be. She wound her hands into my hair and the teenager inside me yearned to claim her.

I let my hand go down to her lower back, and I pulled her gently on top of me, deepening the kiss more than I normally woud have.

It was that little moan that broke from Bella's mouth that drove me off edge. She moaned right into my mouth and my hand slipped further down onto her backside. I turned us over gently so I was above her, holding my self up with one hand and letting the other move up and down her Goddess figure.

We continued like that for the longest time. The most erotic time I've ever spent, I'd wager... I could smell the evidence that Bella was enjoying herself too, and as my hand went to press against the mound of her chest, Bella gasped, "You... _tease_!" And I froze.

I dropped down beside her, holding her against me. Willing my southern region to calm down. _Think old women jogging. Dead puppies. NO! Scratch that! _The dead puppy thought made me _THIRSTY?!_ Wow. I am a freak.

Bella was still gasping for air a little when she began to speak, "You... can't just _do _that Edward!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was definately crossing the line."

"Not what I mean." She looked at me sternly.

"Then what did you mean?" I inquired.

"You can't just _START _something like that with no intention to _FINISH _it! You really have _no idea _what the lower half of my body _needs _right now."

I looked at her, stunned. This was shy, clumzy, Bella. But right now, she was bold, agile, straight-forward Bella?!

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "It wont happen again."

She looked me right in the eyes, a seductive smile playing at her lips. She leaned toward my ear and whispered huskily, "It sure as hell _better _happen again."

Woooooow. My friend down south was looking for another visit. No. No. No. I refused to take her that way while she was in such danger. No way. She was far too vulnerable.

I gulped and stood up from the bed. I looked at her. She was wearing the most adorable pout, and as much as I wanted those lips against mine... on my neck... around my.... well, I had to draw the line somewhere.

"I'll be back in an hour. I'm just.... going to hunt."

She dropped her head on the pillow and grunted in defeat. She was too cute. I kissed her forehead and was off, putting as little distance as I could handle from the most dangerous woman on the face of the Earth.

_**A/N: I had to leave off there, because I'm curious. Is this getting a little out of hand? I was going to switch to Bella's POV here, but if I did that, I would've ended up writing some pretty interesting stuff, after what Edward had just done with her. So, I need your opinions. Should I tone it down? Make it a little more appropriate? Or should I go to Bella's POV in the next chapter, then switch to Edward's POV having him walk in on her... exploits?  
Just a thought. But I need opinions.  
**_


	18. Handling Things

_**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, other than whilst in Dream Land, own Twilight. That'd be Stephenie Meyer's work of art.  
**_

_**A/N: Thanks for those of you who bothered with giving me opinions. Much appreciated buds. Now.. let's see where this is headed..**_

**Chapter 18; Handling Things**

_**Bella's POV**_

Okay. He is NOT allowed to do that. Never. Never again. He can't just... GROPE me and take off! He can't leave me sexually frustrated like this!

As I watched him leave I groaned, I _knew _he could smell what he did to me in my southern areas. And he left me to deal with that all by myself! UGH!

Just wait until he gets back. I don't care that I'm in mortal peril from the homicidal vampire Victoria! I'm- to my great discouragment- only HUMAN! I have HORMONES that need tending to!

Hmph. Well, it's not like I can't handle what he refused to...

I lay back on the bed and sighed. Maybe... if I imagined it was him, it'd make it more real for me...

Before I knew it, my hand was going lower and lower. I gripped the hem of my shirt and threw it to the floor. I reached down and slipped my pants to my knees and kicked them off. The wet garment between my legs, a reminder to what Edward did to me. I hesitantly slipped it off and reached behind me and unhooked my bra.

As if no time had past, my hand was lower than I'd anticipated, and I was moaning Edward's name over and over.

_**Edward's POV**_

I let myself rely on my senses as I dashed through the woods. I caught the sent of a Caribou near by...

The burning in my throat made me savage. I chased it down, and pinned it to the ground, breaking its neck in one fluid motion to relieve it from what I was about to do.

I lowered my head to its neck and found the point where the fading pulse pumped harder. I pierced through the thick skin, tissues, and nestled deep into the spot where the warm blood flowed hardest.

I sucked avidly, only dimly aware of what I was doing. My thoughts were still strained on Bella. On how her body had reacted to my inappropriate intentions. Sometimes, when I'm with her, I can be so teenaged that it's cruel.

I wondered how mad she would be with me when I returned. I hated for her to be angry with me...

After sucking a few elk dry, I decided I'd stayed away from her for too long. This druggie needs his dose of heroine!

Coming closer to the house, was when I first heard the noises. Was Bella... moaning? My little friend responded immediately to these sounds, but I willed him down. What the hell...

I opened the door quietly and made a bee line for my room. I inched the door opened quietly, and was perpetually shocked by the sight that met my eyes.

Bella was... naked. Bella was... naked on my bed. Bella was... naked on my bed, with most of her fingers inside her self.

The smell of her pleasure shot up my nose. She cried out my name, and I could tell she was getting closer and closer to hitting her peak, but I couldn't _watch _her do that for the first time like this.

I had to _help _her do that for the first time...

Her eyes were closed, and her head hung back, she stopped immediately when she felt weight on the bed beside her. Her chocolate eyes wide with shock and horror... and shame?

I smiled at her. "Ah, Bella, love. Don't stop. Actually..." She looked at me with half-lidded eyes now, reflexively parting her legs more. "Mind if I... help?"

Her smile was radiating, and she nodded her head eagerly. Soon, my hand replaced her's. And soon after that, my boundaries seemed so idiotic.

I couldn't live without Bella emotionally, spiritually, or... much to her immediate pleasure, physically.

We continued until she let me coax her into dozing off in my arms.

_**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Would you TAP THAT? Toned down, with clear intentions. Review?**_


	19. The Monster

_**Standard disclaimers apply...**_

**A/N: Anyone else notice that terribly TERRIBLE technical glitch? Geez, I couldn't sign in since like, Sunday... anyone else have difficulty?**

**Chapter 19; The Monster**

**Bella's POV**

Woah. That was... woah. Unexpected, but welcome. VERY welcome. Last night, Edward made me feel something no one's ever made me feel before... but I liked it. A lot.

Dreamland was a content place to be. I dreamt we were in our meadow, and all was peaceful. Even though it was Edward's and my meadow, in my dream I kept seeing other people. Charlie passed and waved. Angela and Ben walked past hand-in-hand, followed by another couple consisting of Mike and Jessica. Even _Jacob _was there. He smiled sadly and waved half-heartedly, which was where my dream took a turning point.

_In the meadow still, I could feel it getting colder as time past. The last remnants of the sun's rays glittered on Edward's diamond skin. But his eyes showed something other than the twinkling fire I was accustomed to. He walked up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist, I turned to smile at him, and saw him nearing my neck. His eyes were blood red. _

_"Edward!" I yelled. He growled in response._

_He GROWLED at me?!_

_He got closer and closer, being hesitant as he was. The monster inside him was dominant here, but Edward still fought inside to take its place. _

_"Edward, don't," I whispered._

_"As if you could out run me," he taunted into my ear, "As if you could fight me off." He was quoting our first time in the meadow, and my body tensed all over, my heart pounding a rhythm sure to call forth his vampire antics._

_"I've never wanted a human's blood so badly." He continued. "Of course, Jasper couldn't have the honors. La tua cantante, Bella. My singer..." his cold finger ran down my throat, stopping where my pulse hammered. _

_"Edward. This isn't who you are," I whispered, half-hoping he'd believe me, or that he'd be listening to me._

_"Oh, but it is, Bella... I'm 'alive' because this is what I am. I'm alive in a different way, but... almost the same. I can still see you." He turned my head so his gleaming red eyes locked on mine. "I can feel you." He pushed his finger against the pulsing spot on my neck. "I can smell you." He ran his nose along my throat. "And... I can taste you." _

_And then, out of no where, the russet colored wolf from the dream before was there, Edward let go of me and sank into a crouch. _

_Snarls and growls emmited from the two of them, and the fighting started._

"Bella?! Bella, wake up, PLEASE."

_My consciousness took over before I could see who had one the battle To The Death._

I opened my eyes and saw Edward looming over me, his face anxious. I was halfway to cringing when I saw that his eyes were gold, not red.

"Love, are you okay?"

I looked at him and eventually nodded just the slightest bit, and noticed that I was naked. A lot had happened last night. I was still a virgin, but ... hell, I got my two-cents-worth for now...

"You had a nightmare." Edward stated, not questioned.

I nodded again.

"Bella, speak to me. Tell me what happened, please?" He turned the persuasive gold eyes on me and I think I may have melted in the bed a bit.

"I... can't." I managed.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll see it as possible, and I don't want you to try to explain what it means. I'd just rather forget it all." And forget considering who might have won.

"But..."

"Edward," I cut him off, "Please can I go back to sleep?" He nodded reluctantly. "Will you sing me to sleep?" His nod included a smile this time, and I fell into a dreamless sleep, in the cold stone arms of my loving predator. **(A/N: Does that count as an oxy moron? I like to this it does...)**

**EDWARD'S POV!**

She really can't expect me to give up that easily, does she? I'll have to make a mental note to bring the dream up again after she's calmed down.

She looked so vulnerable, so troubled, while she dreamed. It didn't even matter that I couldn't read her mind, I could read her expressions and body language so well.

_Her body. _NO! Must not think about that. Bella's hurting right now, I can't excite myself with thoughts of the earlier stages of the night...

With the usual perfect timing, my cell phone buzzed on the bedside table. It was Alice, of course. I was anxious to hear of the day's progress, so I tucked Bella tightly in the blanket, and stepped out and into the kitchen to speak to my sister.

"Hello?"

"Edward! How are things out there?"

"Uhmm... besides Bella's nightmares, things are going relatively alright. What news is there for me?"

"I had a vision this evening... and well, we have some business to take care of."

"Business? And what 'we'?" I inquired.

"By 'we', I mean, myself, I don't know why I'm included, you, and... Bella. And by 'business' I mean, in Italy."

I cringed. Italy, or more specifically,Volterra, was the home of the Volturi. Somewhat vampire-royalty.

"Why would we have to go to Italy, Alice?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, then answered me. "They don't like Bella knowing about us."

"But how do _they _know that she knows."

"Where're assuming Victoria has some help... but nothing's certain. She'll be done by Thursday though."

"What day is it?"

"Monday. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be home tomorrow, and we'll be on a plane to Italy by Wednesday. So we'll be safe from Victoria, I'm assuming from the fact that I still see her burning on Thursday, that Jasper and Emmett play a role in her death."

"Okay. And Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Edward."

"Bella had a nightmare that she wouldn't tell me about tonight. She's asleep again now, but she was... talking during her nightmare."

"And?"

"Well, she said my name, but not in her usual tone, it was like she was pleading. She kept whimpering 'Edward, no, don't' and things like that. And... she was saying Jacob Black's name too. I just wondered if you could see his immediate future?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" I can't believe that. She probably thinks it'll hurt me...

"Edward, I don't know why, but I can't see ANY of the werewolves, That's why I coulnd't see Bella when she was gone. Whenever there's a wolf involved, a person's future seems to disappear from my view. I wish I could help, Eddie, I really do, but I can't. Sorry."

"It's okay. Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Don't call me Eddie."

I hung up the phone, and registered a scent being brought in my the sudden slight breeze. A floral scent.

Bella came up behind me.

**A/N: Owned. Had to end off there. I WANT OPINIONS, DAMNIT! REVIEW, NOW! Oh, I have an idea.**

**For anyone who hits that green button and reviews, I'll tell you the story of Fred the Dragon from my test in français today. It's hilarious. :]**

**So yeah, review.**


	20. Icky Vicky

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply...**_

_**A/N: Okay, so here we go, another chapter, and since I'm in a bit of a block, I'd appreciate reviews. Opinions, requests for future plot, anything. Much appreciated.  
**_

**Chapter 20; Icky Vicky**

_**BELLA'S POV!**_

I looked at Edward, unsure of if I had heard what he'd just asked Alice quite right. He didn't just ask her if she could see Jake's future, did he? He's... scared that I'll leave him?

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, not caring that all I'd done to dress was put a blanket around my self, and he held me gently yet firmly against his chest.

"Bella? Are... are you alright?" he asked.

"With you I am," I replied.

He picked me up bridal style, blanket and all, and brought me back to his room.

"Get dressed," he commanded.

"Why?" I asked, in an attempt at seduction.

"Because it's been too long since you've eaten, and Deal or no Deal **(A/N: I love that show...) **you're going to eat breakfast. I'm taking you to McDonalds if that's all I can get you to eat."

I sighed, resignedly, and reluctantly took the clothes he offered me, as he ushered me into his adjoined bathroom- only there for show, of course.

I took one look in the mirror above the sink and decided a shower would definately be welcome. If there were any monsters in this house, it was nestled onto my head.

I turned the water up as hot as I could stand it, and let out a dry sob when I realized how much I missed the hot feeling of Jake's skin. I missed him terribly; the side I was bestfriends with as well as the one I love, them being pretty much the same. I missed hanging out at First Beach, where the rare sunny days make the ocean look so peaceful. I missed sipping warm Cokes while watching Jake, Quil and Embry fool around with their cars, laughing with them, belonging there.

Being with Edward was a new-old thing. It was an oxy-moron. **(A/N: Hey Kelsey... OXY MAROON!) **Sure, I loved Edward before he left, and I still do to this day, but now... now I love Jacob too, but does that mean I love Edward less? Because I gave Jake a piece of my heart?

I was thinking, and subconsciously washing myself, and lathering shampoo against my scalp and through my messy tresses when the question I didn't have an answer too popped up in my head.

_What'll it be, Bella? The Big-Bad-Wolf or Dracula?_

Then the water turned icy cold, and I finished my shower.

_**ALICE'S POV!**_

_A woman with hair like fire was running through the woods. The turned her nose up like she smelled something bad. She stopped abruptly, and the scene changed. She was headed in a different direction, toward Western Canada. She came across a trail and knew one of her enemies was preoccupied hunting. When she came to a huge mansion, she smiled and let herself in, the smell of human, and the sound of the slow beating heart were enough to tell her that she'd come to the right place. Her prey lay waiting, asleep beyond this very door, she turned the nob..._

And the vision stopped.

What _was _that? I thought to myself.

"Alice?" Jasper pleaded next to me. "Alice, what did you see?"

"She's..."

"Yes?"

"Victoria is going to Vancouver. Edward's going to be hunting while Bella's asleep."

"No!" Esme gasped, as the rest of the family bounded into the living room.

"Call him, Alice." Carlisle demanded, "Call Edward. Tell him to come home, and not to leave Bella's side."

So I did just that. Whipping my phone out, and speed-dialing like no human ever could.

"Alice?" Edward's voice came from the other end.

"Edward, Bella's with you, right?" I asked.

"Of course she is, Alice. Whats wrong? What happened?"

"Victoria's coming. She was going to La Push but I guess something's going to happen with the wolves and I can't see what obviously, but she's going to Vancouver. Bella's going to be asleep and you're going to be hunting."

"No, I'm not. I won't leave Bella." I could hear Bella in the background, sounding hysteric and frantic, "_Whats happening, Edward?!"_

"Do we have time to come home, Alice?" He asked. He sounded composed, but he was probably freaking out with worry on the inside. That'd be typical Edward.

"No. Edward, she'll be there tonight."

_**JACOB'S POV! (Did'ya miss him?)**_

_Jacob, will you just compose yourself, please? _Sam's annoyed mental-tone requested. _We know you're worried about Bella, I am too, but you can't honestly have nothing else to think about._

He's one to talk, he knows where she is and won't think about it in wolf form! He was with her when the bloodsucking LEECH took her away!

_Flashback._

_"Jacob, where are you going?" A voice asked as I'd been on my way to patrol._

_"Sam?!" I exclaimed, "Where have you BEEN?!"_

_"Jacob, I need to talk to you about something."_

_Me being me, I assumed the worst, but waited for him to continue._

_"It's about Bella."_

_I couldn't help the tear that slipped from the corner of my eye. "She's dead isn't she?" I tried to talk with a composed tone, but my voice broke on the second word._

_"No! Jacob, she's not dead. I was... with her."_

_"WHAT?! Why didn't you phase and let me know she was okay?! Why didn't you take her to me?!"_

_"Jacob, remember that scent we came by a while back? Two days before Bella's accident?" I nodded. "That was a vampire who's out for Bella."_

_"Out for her... as in...?"_

_"Wants her dead."_

_"Oh."_

_"Right," he continued, "Jake, you should know the whole story. I'll tell you what she told me. She was in her room when she noticed someone else was there, and that someone, was the homicidal vampire, Victoria. Turns out Victoria's mate, James, had tried to kill Bella before, but Edward killed him first, so Victoria wants revenge. Anyways, Bella lit a match and lit Victoria on fire... and ran off. That's how I found her, I was driving through Forks, on my way to La Push when I saw her on the street, looking freaked out, so I picked her up. But here's the thing. We were on the highway, and I was out of gas, and... Edward Cullen showed up. And, after consulting Bella, we agreed that she'd go with him, and he'd hide her. I don't know what else has happened since then."_

_"She..." I started, "She left with him? But... she's MY Bella!" I was openly crying now, something I hadn't done in a long time. Not even when my Mom died. _

_Sam looked a little stunned. I was usually calm and composed. But Bella was my everything. And my everything was currently running off with a leech? I should've been the one to help her!_

_"Did she... tell you to tell me anything, anything at all?" I asked, only half-hopeful._

_"Yeah."_

_"And?"_

_"She said to tell you she wished she knew what to tell you."_

_End Flashback._

The rest of the pack was coming in for patrols now, so I tried half-heartedly to calm myself.

We had just greeted Quil when we were all suddenly hyper-aware of anothing presence. A really smelly presence.

_So this is the infamous Victoria. _I thought, _Premission to tear Icky-Vicky limb from limb? _I asked Sam.

His reply was simple. _Granted. _

And the fun began.

**A/N: There you go. Now.... hit the green button !**


	21. It's What He Wants For HIM

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. When I do, I'll freakin' let you know, okay?! ^.^  
**_

_**A/N : Sorry for the delay in updates.. I got caught up in the novel I'm writing, this is somewhat on the side of that. But I just had Chapman's Maple Twist ice-cream and now I'm suddenly in the mood to write another chapter before I go to my friend's party!**_

**Chapter 21; It's What He Wants For **_**Him.**_

_Previously: _

_So this is the infamous Victoria. _I thought, _Premission to tear Icky-Vicky limb from limb? _I asked Sam.

His reply was simple. _Granted. _

And the fun began.

_**JACOB'S POV!**_

Snarls erupted from me and my pack members.

_No one touch her, _I commanded. _This one's mine._

_No, Jacob, _Paul disagreed, _She's a threat to our tribe, so we'll take her down together._

_Paul, let Jacob do this._

Everyone seemed shocked, as Sam made that order.

He continued. _Jacob needs to do this for Bella. No one get in his way unless ABSOLUTELY necessary._

This was gonna be goooood.

I lunged at the red-head, and she hissed. She was fast, but not quite fast enough. I knocked her to the ground and ... she smiled?

"Aw. Puppies."

I snapped my jaw at her and clawed at her skin, she flinched and I could tell it hurt her, which edged me on.

Then she threw me in the air.

_Jesus! _I exclaimed.

"Why are you trying to hurt _me, _little doggies? You should be after the Cullens of all people. This is all they're fault, for protecting that pathetic little human."

That was the last straw.

I bounded forward, digging my claws into her flesh, she grabbed on of my paws quick and snapped my leg. The pained seared through me, but I wasn't planning on giving up. This LEECH was the reason the love of my life wasn't with me. She was why I couldn't hold Bella tight in my arms and smell her hair. This bloodsucking WHORE was why I had no idea whether or not Bella was still alive or not.

I'll kill her.

Faintly, I heard Sam's mental voice. _Embry, Jared, help him._

_NO! I'm okay. This is MY FIGHT! _

For the first time in a long time, there was silence in the pack mind.

Victoria ran behind me and I kicked my hind legs out in time to hear her satisfying cry of pain. Turning around, I sunk my teeth into her, and ripped her limb from limb.

_Fire! _Seth exclaimed, _Quil, phase back and help me build a fire._

The pieces of Victoria's body quivered in the time it was taking them to get a fire started.

Then, they fricken _regenerated._

And I thought I'd seen it all....

Body reassembled, Victoria stood and laughed.

"Wittle doggy disappointed? This feud doesn't concern you, pups." She looked at me, "I'll just be going."

I was conscious long enough to register the blow to my ribs, and many running steps, before the darkness consumed me.

_**EDWARD'S POV!**_

I'd seen Bella in a lot of emotional states, but never have I seen her genuinely scared. With a great measure of self-disgust, I realized my leaving had vulneralized her.

She sat, staring at my phone. Willing it to ring with good news. It was 2AM, but she refused to sleep. She was all but convinced that this vision wouldn't come true.

I tried to get her to eat, but she wouldn't do it. I tried to get her to sleep, but she shook her head again. I tried to get her to talk to me, but her reply was a barely audible (to human ears, anyway) whisper of "I don't know what to say."

I hated seeing her like this. I put my arms around her, and she welcomed my embrace, but it all but comforted her. She was edgy at the slightest sounds.

To be honest, I was scared out of my mind too, but I couldn't show Bella that. The only thing that ever scared me was the possibility of losing my precious Bella.

It was raining, which was to be expected, and Bella's tears were suddenly streaming as fast as the raindrops.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked anxiously, hugging her tight against my chest by her waist.

"I'm scared."

A flash of lightning illuminated the room, and Bella screamed.

"Shhh. It's okay, love. It's only lightning. I won't let anything hurt you."

Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleeping, accompanying the circles under them from her nightmares. Her heartbeat was soaring, and my heart broke a little at the sight of my beautiful Bella in the most vulnerable state I'd ever seen her.

Then I was hit with a stange sense of déjà vu as thunder clapped. A thunder storm. There was one the night James made it his plan to track Bella and kill her.

I was holding my everything in my arms, trying infutilely to sooth her, when I sensed the presence of a sinister mind.

Victoria had come, and she was _murderous._

_**ALICE'S POV!**_

"Everyone!" I called, "Come down here NOW!"

"What's happening Alice?" Rose asked.

"I just..." I choked hysterically, "I just saw..."

"What did you see?" Jasper prompted, using his power to calm me enough to tell them.

"I saw Edward bite Bella."

The five pairs of golden eyes in front of me went wide with shock.

"But Alice, you've seen that already..." Carlisle stated.

"Not at the house in Vancouver."

"Tell me exactly what you saw." Jasper commanded.

"Victoria was burning, and Edward was sobbing. Bella's body was in his arms, and she was bent at a few odd angles. He laid her down on the bed, leaned down to her neck, still sobbing, held her against him and bit her..."

"That just might break him." Emmett said.

"He wants Bella to be a vampire though." I pointed out.

"It's what he wants for _him. _What he wants for her is happiness and a long, normal life."

"Alice..." Esme began, "Did you see Edward _stop_?"

I tried and tried, but I couldn't see anything past his teeth sinking into her.

There was no way to know if he'd kill her or not.

_**A/N: Next chapter will be that encounted Alice saw, but actually happening. **_

_**I'll update tomorrow if I get five new reviews. **_

_**Sound like a good deal? Click the green button! :]**_


	22. Not a Day Less

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**_

_**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm proud of that though. I've actually been OUT OF MY HOUSE! Spending time with my friends. Aside from that, I got in a "writing mood" and I think it's cruel that I've been working on my original story so much more than this one. So here I am.**_

_**- See you at the bottom! :]  
**_

**Chapter 22; Not a Day Less**

_Bella's POV_

Must not fall asleep. Must not fall asleep. Must stay awake. Must- for the love of all that's holy- stay the _frig _awake.

I felt Edward stiffen while he rocked me. "What's the matter?" I choked out.

"She's here."

"Victoria?"

He nodded stiffly. "Bella, she's coming, she'll be here in three minutes. I need you to do something for me, Bella."

"Anything," I whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid."

Immediately, in the midst of danger, I felt insulted. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"I love you so much, Bella. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happens to you. If you go, I'll be following."

"No! No! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you will do NO SUCH THING! Do you hear me?! Don't you-" his finger pressed against my mouth. He pulled out from under me and held me close once more. "She's here."

A light knock was at the door, and then it opened. The image of dead was before me. Victoria in her vampiral beauty, bright orange hair swirling around, she was smiling evily.

"Aw, I'm almost sorry I intruded. Cozy, hmm?"

Edward was off the bed in a flash, putting himself between me and the homicidal vampire.

"Or not."

"I know what you're thinking, and you will _not _touch her."

"Oh? So you're going to protect her? Like you managed to do before killing James?" Her tone betrayed but a hint of emotion. "It's time we evened out our feud, Edward Cullen. It's her time to die."

"It is NOT!" He lunged at her, but she moved to the side swiftly.

"Awww, but Eddie, if you leave her human like that, she'll just die anyway. Think about it as bringing the natural process along a little early. She could be killed by me, she could be killed by a car, she could trip and end up killing herself, another human could kill her, she could drown, one of your siblings could kill her. Oh, and I forgot... _You_ could kill her."

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed. He lunged again, but she went around him, and was suddenly on the bed, holding me against her in a _very _unwelcome embrace.

"No, that's enough of _you_. Now, if you don't want to see me kill your Bella, I suggest you leave the room. One wrong move and it'll be over all that much faster. And I'd _hate _to have this over to quickly. I'd like to see her squirm."

Tears streamed down my cheeks in rivers, and I pleaded to Edward with my eyes.

"Anything you'd like to say to Bella before she's dead?" Victoria asked him, tilting my head back.

A ferocious growl emanated from deep in Edward's chest, and he jumped at Victoria, throwing all his force into it.

... Shoving her and myself off the bed, myself breaking both of their falls.

... I wanted to call to Edward, but the multiple cracking sounds penetrated my thoughts, which were soon dark.

_Edward's POV_

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

A disgusting laughter filled the air, Victoria was quite amused.

"I told you you'd kill her," she said, admiring the angle of Bella's body.

I did all I could think to do, I proceeded to tear Victoria limb from limb, while sobs ripped through me.

_Bella isn't dead._ There goes her head. _Bella isn't dead. _Her arms. _Bella isn't dead. _So on... and so on...

I picked up all the pieces, ran down the the fireplace in the living room, and threw her in.

_Bella isn't dead._

Rushing back up the stairs, I strained for the sound of her heartbeat. It was weakening.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Don't die on me, DON'T DIE DAMNIT!"

_Change her. _A voice in my head instructed, _You want do. There's no other way. Well, you could let her die._

_**NO!**_

I sat beside her broken form and sobbing incoherently.

"Bellaaaaa, don't leave me. For the love of God, don't leave me."

_It's the only way. Change her._

"No!" I cried out loud.

Bella's face was contorted in pain, and I knew I had no other choice.

I pulled her body against my chest, and breathed in the scent of her.

Her hair, her skin, her breath. And finally, her blood.

The monster inside me had always yearned for Bella's blood. But it was silent now.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you more than words can say. You wanted this, right?"

I knew she couldn't answer, so I did the unthinkable.

I pressed my teeth into her jugular, and drank, letting my venom enter her pure, pristine, perfect system.

But could I stop?

I saw the faces of my family in my mind's eye, whispering words of encouragement.

Esme. "Love can conquer all, Edward. Your love for her is stronger than your want for her blood."

Emmett. "Don't kill her, bro. We won't forgive you if you do."

Jasper. "You've been depressed for so long, Edward. Don't pretend like the idea of having her forever doesn't make you happier than you've ever been. You can do this."

Rosalie. "It was the only way, Edward. She wanted it, you wanted it. You can stop."

Alice. "Don't kill my best friend. She's going to be okay with this. You can do it!"

And finally, Carlisle. "You'll make her beyond happy. You're giving her exactly what she wants. You can stop now, my Son."

And I did.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-eight hours later, and Bella hadn't made a movement or a sound.

I picked up my phone, and called Alice.

"Edward!" she greeted, "How is she?"

I looked at the vision of perfection laying still on the bed.

"She hasn't moved, or screamed, not even _whimpered_. When will she wake up, Alice?"

"Give her eight hours, and thirty-seven minutes. She's wake up then. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"I could've killed her," I whispered.

"But you didn't. And she needs you right now. Call me when you get a chance."

"I will. Thank you, Alice."

"We all love you, Edward."

"You too, give the others my love aswell."

"I will."

_Click_.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Passing the time by playing with strands of Bella's hair, I hadn't noticed the approach of six minds, practically screaming at me.

It wasn't until they all filed into the room that I acknowledged them, my family.

Carlisle approached Bella's unconscious form.

"Has there been any change at all?" he asked, as I receiced hugs from each of the other vampires.

"None. Not a thing."

"How much longer, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Seventy-four minutes."

"Come on, Eddie. Let's go downstairs for a bit, play chess or something?" Emmett suggested.

"I'm not leaving her."

I didn't move a muscle for the next seventy-three minutes. Just staring at my angel.

"One minute!" Alice called, and suddenly they were all in the room again.

Bella's eyelids scrunched up, and if I had a heart, it would be pounding erratically from nervousness.

She opened her eyes, adjusting to the new clarity.

"Bella?" I whispered, "Are you okay, love?"

She turned her head sharply, "Edward? What's... what's happening?" Her tinkling, musical voice was catalogued in my memories.

"You're a vampire, Bella."

"Why did you change your mind?" she whispered.

"Victoria almost killed you."

She stiffened. "Don't worry, love. She's dead now."

"So, you'll be with me forever?" she asked timidly.

"And not a day less," I vowed.

She pressed her lips to mine, in what was probably the most forceful way I'd ever allowed her to kiss me, or for me to kiss her.

But if this was what magical was, tomorrow would've been called surreal.

_**A/N: What'd ya think? This was quite a long chapter... Be thankful I didn't take a break from it when my friend called. :]**_

_**Anyways, review!**_


	23. What The Hell?

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**"I own Twilight!" **_

_**"No, you don't."**_

_**"Aw, well. It was good while it lasted..."**_

_**A/N: It's been a while since my last update, but I figured I'd get something on the go here... seeing as I'm suddenly in the mood for writing what I planned on having happen next... Seeing as a lot of people seem to think that the last chapter was THE last chapter. No, it's not. Don't you love me?  
**_

_**TIME FOR A SONG!**_

_**"The summer is a bummer if you can't leave this pathetic excuse for a town,**_

_**that holds all your memories, a lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams,**_

_**to be anywhere but here. 'Cause baby anywhere, is away from me. Ooooh,"**_

_**Big City Dreams- NeverShoutNever!**_

**Chapter 23; What The Hell?**

_**EDWARDS POV!!!!**_

My Bella was something, I'll give her that. Well, that.. and much more, but that's beside the point.

It seems as though she had been brought into the immortal life with what could only be described as unadultered control. She had no urge to drink human blood... Animals were the main attraction to her, whereas for the rest of us, they don't always smell entirely appealing.

Whereas neither myself or Bella needed sleep, we pushed the boundaries of our physical relationship some more. Not to the point-of-no-return, however. At this point, it wasn't for fear of hurting her- because we both knew well that while she was a newborn, it was _her _hurting _me_ that we had to be wary of- but it was for her fear of being hurt a different way.

I still had to earn her complete trust, she trusted me because she wanted to that much, but it was hard and she couldn't just apply it all at once.

While Bella was undergoing the standard three-day change, our family had breifly discussed our coming plans. We had figured that we'd need to start over, and we'd wait until Bella had 'Calmed down' before we enrolled her in school, but now we knew otherwise. With her newly discovered control, we could go back to Forks, and she wouldn't have to leave her old life entirely.

Graceful, as she never had been before, she bounded toward where I was standing at the window-pane wall. I still couldn't read her mind, so Carlisle was looking into that, searching up what he could. My love wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her face into my back. I could feel the shape of her frown.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her.

"I want to ask you something, but I don't know what you'll say."

"Ask me anything," I prompted, turning around in her embrace.

"Can... will you let me go to Forks early? I need to see if I'll be able to... talk to Jacob..."

"Why?" I asked, gaurded but curious.

"Because before I can... give myself to you fully, I need to see if there's a possibility that I might... still love him, with my current condition. Will you let me do that?

I looked at her, she was hoping for a yes, but braced for a no. She wanted to, that was evident. I locked my gaze with her's, and nodded. I put my hand in my pocket, feeling for my keys. I handed them to her, giving her a light peck on the lips, and pressed my forehead to her's.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," I whispered.

"As I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I just hope that's enough."

And then I let her go.

_**JACOBS POV!!!!**_

It's been a long time since I'd heard from Bella, and I was truly freaking out. I was nothing short of royally pissed.

That... leech, there was really no other word to describe him, had taken my whole world away from me! I couldn't understand what made me continue existing, unless it had something to do with her impending return.

If anything, the pack was not too happy. Sam kept them in order real good, but I was never really... there. I was there in body, but that's just about it. Now that Victoria's trail had been gone for awhile, things have been less stressful.

For them, anyways.

--

Walking casually down to the beach to pass the time at the place where Bella and I had met that day when she came with her friends, had become a habit of mine. I was on the border-line of pathetic, but I was okay with that. I knew that there was a possibility of seeing her again, even if - albeit,- the possibility was the _minority_, but I'll take what I can get.

Though apparently the minority must have a habit of standing out, because when I reached First Beach, who's back do I see? Who's wavy, mahogany hair do I see lightly flowing in the breeze as it's owner faced the water?

Bella's!

I ran to her, but not ten feet away from her, I instinctively stopped. The _smell_ was like a slap in the face...

No... she didn't... _**I'LL KILL HIM!**_

She looked at me, her eyes remorseful, but careful.

"Hello, Jacob," she whispered.

"B-Bella? What did you... no..."

"Before you jump to conclusions, it was this or death."

"I'd rather see you dead!"

Woah, wrong thing to say...

Bella winced, and her face scrunched up in hurt.

"Oh, God, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to say that, I'm just... surprised, caught off gaurd, upset, and _my God Bella, why couldn't you have at least called?_!"

"Wh.. what?"

"I thought you _were_ dead! Now I find out your worse than that! Why are you _here_ Bella?! You know what I am, and you know on technical terms, I'm supposed to kill you now!"

"Then do it."

I felt defeated, I could never even entertain the thought of killing her. I embraced the sweet-scent, and moved to her side. I knew we smelled bad to vamps as well, but her noce scrunched up only slightly...

I sat beside her, looking into her... crimson... eyes.

"Tell me why you're here," I whispered.

"I needed to know..." she began, "...if I still loved you. I couldn't just... ugh. I told Edward I was coming back a day early so I could come talk to you. I needed to know if the chances of _us _were still there. I also need to know if _you _can still love _me_. In any way. I need to know if you accept me."

**(A/N: While writing Bella's mini-speech just then, my iPod was on shuffle, and came up with "Love Me Dead" by Ludo. That was fricken ironic!)**

Woah...

"Bella, I'm always going to love you. I can see that... you're still... _you_. And you're what I love. But, you... you know as well as I do that my kind and your's are not supposed to go together like that."

She nodded her head in understanding, and then locked her eyes on mine.

"That doesn't answer my question, though Jake. Do you still have love for me?"

I took a deep breath. "We defied the rules, Bells. You were my imprint, and now you're my enemy. Yet, as my imprint, none of the pack are allowed to hurt you, and I'm... pretty much physically unable. Yet I still feel the same draw to you. Even though I know this will screw things up for you, I can't lie. Yes, Bella. I'm still in love with you. My heart is your's forever, even though 'forever' has a new meaning for you."

_**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNN! Review, and you get a cookie! ... This is the point where I VIRTUALLY wave a cookie in your face, so click the Green Button, you know you want to...**_


	24. AN: Concerning Continuation! READ!

_**Okay, I ask that none of you hate me, because the following is an example of... CONFORMITY!**_

_**That's right. This is an author's note.**_

_**Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is as follows:**_

_**Assist me, in my Writer's Block suffering need, by choosing one of the following for chapter 24:**_

_**1- An O/C comes along for Jake, and B/E are together.**_

_**2- Bella takes off to Think Things Through and comes to some... trouble**_  
__

_**3- Bella/Jacob make an ATTEMPT at being together..**_

_**So yeah, choose one so I can get another chapter going! Please, and thank you! : ]  
**_


	25. Kisses, Monsters and Tear Drops

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..... -.-'**_

_**A/N: Okay, thanks to the THREE DAMN PEOPLE WHO REPLIED! Come on, if I don't get more response than that, I might not continue ... I want to at least hit the 50 mark in reviews after this chapter, guys. Anyways, here we go...**_

**Chapter 24**

**Kisses, Monsters and Tear Drops  
**

**_Previously: (Jacob's POV)  
_**

"We defied the rules, Bells. You were my imprint, and now you're my enemy. Yet, as my imprint, none of the pack are allowed to hurt you, and I'm... pretty much physically unable. Yet I still feel the same draw to you. Even though I know this will screw things up for you, I can't lie. Yes, Bella. I'm still in love with you. My heart is your's forever, even though 'forever' has a new meaning for you."

_**Bella's POV:**_

I threw my arms dramatically around Jake. I was worried he might flinch away from my cold flesh, but he gripped me tight. I felt the hot tears hitting my shoulder and back as they fell from Jacob's eyes. They smelled like salt.

I rubbed his back, and whispered comforting, "It'll be okay's" and "Don't cry, don't cry's" but he was bawling, molding me to his body as though he never wanted to let go.

Did I not want _him_ to let _me _go?

My head was whirling, with the speed of my many, many, thoughts. I pulled myself back, just enough so I was looking at Jake's face, and him at mine.

"Bells.." he whispered, brokenly.

"Shh," I murmured, as I slowly, always so slowly, pressed my lips against his.

What I wasn't prepared for, followed suit.

**_ALICE'S POV_**

"Alice? Alice?! What are you seeing?!" Edward's frantic pleas broke me out of my sudden reverie.

"Edward... It's... nothing."

"Anything that involves Bella is NOT nothing! What was it?!"

"Not as in nothing of importance, Edward. NOTHING, as in NOTHING! She disappeared!"

Could this have something to do with how I could never see the wolves' futures? If only someone could answer that question... I knew the other option for a disappearing future.

Edward growled and took off running, I saw in a flash-vision, his decision to go to Forks, just to make sure she was alright. As for me, I grasped for my cell phone and opened a new text message.

I typed swiftly, as only a vampire could, "_Bella? What's going on? Are you alright?_"

I hit send, hoping her disappearance wasn't... permanent.

_**EDWARDS POV**_

My Bella. My Bella, my Bella, my Bella. MY BELLA!

Where is she? Ugh, if that mut or any others of his litter laid a PAW on her, they'll pay...

_Oh, Bella... where are you... God, give me a sign, show me she's alright..._

The sun began shining down through the branches of trees I was passing. But... sun has an affect on vampires, albeit non-fatal, just visual, but... I didn't know how to interprete it.

Running and running, faster than I ever had before, I knew I was nearing my destination when I smelled the dirty scent of the wolves.

With my overly sensitive hearing, I heard Bella's imploring whimpers, followed by her scream.

_**JACOBS POV**_

When Bella kissed me like that, with everything she had, I couldn't help the jealous part of my mind that tried to convince the rest of me that this was all a ruse. We couldn't be together, but she doesn't want my death on her conscience. The fury that was pent up inside me unleashed, and before I knew it, I was on top of her, in my wolf form.

_JACOB?! What's going on?! What are you doing to Bel-- _Sam's alarmed thoughts paused, and as realization of her vampiric form occured to him, he mumured, _Jacob... wait, what did she do?_

_I ... Sam... she... she would've... died... she CAN'T want me! _I exclaimed mentally, replaying her soothing words and her kiss in my head. _Why does she do this to me!?!_

She didn't even struggle and my paws unconciously moved to swipe at her, scratching but not tearing. Her screams pierced my heart, but before I knew what was happening, something hard, cold, and disgustingly sweet smelling knocked me off of her.

_Edward Cullen..._

I whimpered, taking in Bella's frightened and emotionally broken form while she panted and sobbed. Knowing Edward could read my thoughts, I directed them to him:

_I don't want to hurt her. Get her out of here before I do... _I whispered pathetically.

"Until next time, mongrel. She would be more upset if I killed you."

I watched as he picked the love of my life up off the ground, and ran with her.

I looked down at my paws, and at my furry body, with claws of steel, and thought about how much of a monster I was.

For the first time in a long time, I hated what I was more than anyone could hate anything.

**_EDWARDS POV_**

I looked down at Bella while running to the Forks house and stopped in my tracks when I felt it.

There were... there were tears streaming down Bella's face as she cried...

But... that's not possible... unless she's...

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm disappointed with this chapter too.. But I wanted to get SOMETHING up. I haven't been able to write much recently in general, even with all the time Easter Break has provided me with, but.. c'est la vie, et la vie est cruelle, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**Anyways, hit the green button if you want... .  
**_


	26. The Constani

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, like that wasn't obvious enough, but ... yeah.**_

_**A/N: New chapter! Ba-Da-Da-DA! It's been a while, because I've been waiting to get to the 50 review mark, but you know what? I'll settle for the 49 that I got, because it's a gorgeous, sunny, warm day and I have no plans... xD**_

**Chapter 25  
The Constani  
**

**_Alice's POV:_**

Bella still hadn't replied to my text message, but I saw in a vision, Edward deciding to take her to the house in Forks, so I knew she'd be alright.

"Alice?" Esme called.

"Yes?"

"Any news, yet?"

"Yes. Edward... I guess, caught up with her in time, i don't know the details, but I know he's taking her to the house in Forks. We should be preparing to leave."

She smiled, happy that Edward and Bella were okay. "Alright, I'll go get the others. We'll leave in half an hour." I nodded, and she left.

I was ready after 10 minutes, so I decided to take a quick run through the woods, and have a bite to... drink, when I ran into her.

She was a vampire, I was sure of that. She had hair so blond it was almost white, and gold eyes that told me she was another animal drinker. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen, who are you?"

"Audrey. Audrey Lockyear." We shook hands and exchanged 'Nice to meet you's.

"I've heard of the Cullen family. I thought you were living in Washington right now.."

"Yes, well. We had a bit of a... scuffle, that had to be ammended. A vengeful female seeking the death of my brother's mate in return for him killing her's... You know, the usual."

She laughed. "Sounds like quite the story. I've always admired the size of your coven. I'm a Nomad, myself."

"Why don't you come back to Forks with us, for a little while? At least to try it out?"

She smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

And we left.

**_Edward's POV:_**

Bella was still crying, and it broke my heart to see her in pain, especially a pain being shown in a way that SHOULD be impossible.

Unless she was the Lost One...

I shook my head, trying to clear it. She couldn't be a lost descendant of a long-since-died-out Royal vampire family! It's about a probable as her getting pregnant!

All in all, I decided not to think anything of it until I could talk to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered into my shirt and I turn the corner at vampire speed to our home.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" I asked.

"For... for asking you if I could come here. I should've left things be. It would've been against... nature, for him and I to work out. I should've known that..."

"Love, as much as it pained me to watch you leave, and to watch that dog almost lose himself and kill you, for being what I turned you in to, I would never want you to hold back because of me. I love you, and I want your happiness more than anything. I understand, Bella."

We were upstairs now, in my bedroom. I laid her down in the center of my bed, and sat beside her until she pulled me to lay with her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly. I nooded and she continued, "Is there something... wrong with me?"

"No! Why would you think that, love?!" _Please don't let her ask what I think she might ask..._

"But vampires can't... cry. I did. I can." _Crap. She asked._

"I... I was wondering about that, Bella. I'm not entirely... certain, of what to assume. I'd like to talk to Carlisle about that before sharing my... assumptions, with you. They're somewhat far-fetched."

Bella simply nodded and curled her body into mine. We held eachother until I heard the mental voices of my family approaching.

"What the..."

Bella looked up, curiously. "What?" she asked.

"They brought another vampire with them."

Bella's brow furrowed, but we got up and headed down the stairs at human pace, holding hands.

As my family and, our guest, entered, Alice dragged the new-comer, a female with long blond hair, and golden eyes, directly to us.

"Guys! I want you to meet Audrey Lockyear!" Myself and Bella both shook her hand and welcomed her. I wasn't sure what to make of the way she looked at Bella until I heard her thoughts. They were... lusty. '_God, she's gorgeous...is she with him..._' she saw our entwined hands and made a small sound of disappointment. I made my own mental note not to tell Bella about that...

"Carlisle? Could I maybe have a word with you in your office?" I asked.

"Certainly!"

We entered the office, with its walls lined with pictures depicting Carlisle's personal exploits and history, and took our respective spots. Him at his desk, and myself in front of it.

"What happed out there, Edward?" he asked.

"Bella wanted to know if she could still... _feel_ for Jacob. And, knowing that it would upset her had I refused, I let her go. But after Alice saw Bella's future disappear, I decided it best to go check on her. By the time I got there... he... he was in his wolf form, and his instincts were telling him to kill her. I pushed him off, and he told me to take her away before he did something he by all means did not want to do."

"Ah." was all Carlisle said. Then, "But that's not what you wanted to speak to me about, is it. son?"

I shook my head. "It's about what happened on the way back. Carlisle, what can you tell me about.... the legend of the Lost One?"

He looked at me in surprise. "Why?"

"Carlisle... Bella can... Bella can _cry_."

His thoughts were calm, as he thought about this. Then he began the story.

"About 1000 years ago, the animal-drinking vampires and human-drinking vampires were two completely seperate races. The Volturi, as you would know, originally came from the human-drinkers. But, they're only _practically _royalty. In the other race, our race, there was _actual_ royalty. The Constani. The problem, as you should be quite familiar with, was that the animal blood allowed them to be able to socialize with humans, and... like you, some fell in love with their Singers. Eventually, this became a problem. They started... matin, with humans. And the vampires eventually.. died out. The Lost One, however... Well, they say that the animal drinkers and humans formed together some sort of, prophetic thing. They had bred so much, that at this point, for them to have vampiric powers, a descendant would have to be changed by a vampire, immediately becoming an animal drinker. Why hadn't I thought of this before! The prophecy was this, 'Upon _la tua cantante_ survival, the Constani experiences revival.' You changed Bella without killing her, which... makes her subject to special abilities, like being able to produce tears, and ... well, subject also to the long-forgotten Constani thrown."

A small gasp reached my ears, while I was still processing this information, processing that Bella, _my _Bella was a princess, and I knew without first checking, that Bella was standing outside the door, poised to knock, and had just heard everything.


	27. Bus Stop Boots

_**Disclaimed.**_

_**A/N: Did you guys know, that Culture is what reflects who and what we are? Did you know that traditional culture differs by where you live, and popular culture is shared around many places? Did you know that the American anthropoligist, George P. Murdock, made a list of material and immaterial cultural aspects?**_

_** WELL I DO, so I'm gonna pass my test tomorrow! : ]**_

**Chapter 26  
Bus Stop Boots  
**

**_Bella's POV;_**

A _princess?_ Are they _serious_? Hey. That's cool!

Edward, upon hearing my gasp, had run to the door to see me.

"You heard us, didn't you?" he asked.

I nodded, and he moved to put his arms around my waist, which I welcomed.

"Would you like to go up to my... _our_ room?"

I nodded and smiled, and we were in his room, on his bed, in less than three seconds.

Edward was absently twirling a piece of my hair, before he cleared his throat and asked, "So what do you think about... all this? Like, everything that's happened recently?"

"Well... I'm happy Victoria is dead. I'm happy that I have unequivocal control over my natural instincts, making me able to continue seeing my family. I... I don't know what to say about Jacob... I think, my instincts took over on that one. He's one species, I'm another, it's in my nature to loathe him a little bit..."

"And what about us? And what you heard?"

"Those tie in together, love."

He looked confused, and I smiled deviously. "If I'm royal, I get to...."

**_AUDREY THE OC'S POV!_**

I don't know if I've ever met a coven quite like the Cullens. One where the term 'coven' doesn't really match quite as well as 'family'. They welcomed me warmly, and Alice had already taken it as her responsibility to take me to the mall and get me a whole new wardrobe to put in the closet in the room that Esme was decorating while we were out.

"Ooooh! Aud, what do you think of these?" Alice asked, practically squealing as she held up a pair of what I could only describe as Hooker Boots.

"I think, that after paying the initial $250 for them, I could make that money back standing at a bus stop after the buses stop running." **(A/N: I feel I should mention, that my almost 19 year old brother, told me, his 15 year old sister, that if he ever caught me standing at a bus stop after they stop running, he'd kill me. Then he proceeded to tell me how shitty the movie Snakes On A Plane was, and how he's not ready for me to make him and Uncle, and that he isn't ready to be a Dad. I think he was high, but that's just me...)**

Alice really didn't like my comment.

"You're so boring," she complained, "I swear you and Bella were meant for each other."

_Bella..._ I didn't know what these feelings I felt for her were. I was drawn to her, in a way I'd never been drawn to a woman. But I couldn't act on it, because she was with Edward. But... I guess I can only dream. Okay, that's not true, vampires can't sleep and therefore can't dream, so... I can only fantasize. Yeah, that's the word.

Three hours, 23 shopping bags, and over twelve hundred dollars later, she was finally satisfied. For now. Though as we got in the car, some part of me looked back, the opposite way down the street, and I asked Alice what was that way.

"La Push," she told me, "It's a small Indian reserve that seems to breed mutant shapeshifters, commonly and incorrectly referred to as werewolves."

**_JACOB'S POV:_**

Sitting around a fire on First Beach, with all my pack brothers, plus my pack sister, and the Elders, I was disgusted with myself.

There was no other word for it. I wanted Bella, so badly, intellectually. But physically, that natural animal inside me couldn't stand how much she hurt me.

It wasn't the fact that she was a vampire, I could live with that, I really could! But ... the wild side of me couldn't put up with _all that damn provocation_.

It wasn't fair, that if I had accepted what she was offering me, she'd end up back with the bloodsuckers soon enough.

'_Once a bloodsucker, always a bloodsucker'_

But what my body seemed to be curious about, was... whether or not Bella would wait until I died. Give me what I wanted while I was alive, flaunting that she had forever, and making me a charity case. So, instinctively, my inner wolf wanted her to die, and then to kill itself, knowing that we had died together, in some way, shape, or form. Though I knew I was being an idiot, so I was unnaturally exultant when Edward came.

Now we had a decision to make.

About my emotional, and mental, stability.

**_Edward's POV!:_**

"If I'm royal, I get to...." Bella trailed off and left me going insane wondering what she had been about to say.

"You get to what?" I asked.

"For lack of a better word, actually, just because this is exactly the word I'm looking to use, I get to _dominate you_." she whispered in my ear.

If there's a God out there who will take my prayers into consideration, please let her mean what I think she means...

_**A/N # 2: I left it off there, for a reason. Reason being, should I write that? Because, seriously, if I had written Breaking Dawn, the Isle Esme, and Cottage scenes would've been quite a bit longer. I don't have to if you guys rathered I didn't, but I'll let you guys decided.**_

_**So that's why this chapter is so short, it would've been longer if I didn't value your opinions so much. : )**_

_**THAT MEANS, REVIEW!  
**_


	28. Coming Out

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight saga, DESPITE POPULAR BELIEF, does not belong to me. I'm sorry, it was all a lie. I deeply regret making anyone think I did. xD_**

_**A/N: Hey, cool. I just found out what the "Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks" thing means. Awesome! BUT, however, since I'm in a HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE mood, because my school's administration is full of MORONS who think we want SUMU FUCKING WRESTLERS at our Leaving Ceremony, which isn't even going to include a ceremony -**_

_**Okay. I'll stop. If not, this author's note will be longer than the chapter.**_

**Chapter 27**

**Coming Out  
**

_**OMNISCIENT POV.**_

As Bella and Edward finished there.. erm .. _game_, Edward decided to dig a little deeper into Bella's true sexual orientation.

"Er, Bella, love, I don't mean to offend you, but are you... attracted to women?" he asked.

A look of shock and hurt crossed her face, and he tried to back-track. "What I meant was, -"

"Stop."

"But Bella-"

"Stop."

"Bella! I didn't-"

"Stop!"

"But-"

"STOP! Look, I know we haven't gone ... all the way or anything, but if you think I suck and you'd rather me be a closet lesbian, than I'm sorry -"

"WHAT! I ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE AUDREY IS SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO YOU!" Edward ... shouted.

Not-so-luckily for our favorite new and original character, at this point in time, all the Cullens were home, and herself and Alice had just walked through the door.

Everyone on the ground floor stared at Audrey, who was very uncomfortable now.

"What are you getting on with, Edward?" Bella was heard throughout the whole house, thanks to good ol' vampiric hearing.

"I heard her thoughts, love. I really didn't mean to offend you in any way. Please believe m-" Right then, Edward took notice of the fact that everyone was home, and all of their thoughts were fixated on his and Bella's conversation, and he immediately shut up.

Audrey gave an audible gulp, and Bella, who wasn't too pleased with Edward, left the room and made a mental note - that Edward couldn't hear of course - to sort this out later.

Alice turned to Audrey, "Are you actually? I mean, I'm seriously not going to think any differently of you, and I don't want to hurt you in the least, but I know that what Edward and Bella have together is real and permanent, so..."

While Alice was being sympathetic, Emmett found the whole ordeal extremely hilarious. "Hahahahaha! Eddie went about that ALL WRONG! Epic fail! Wow! I can't believe he asked his own GIRLFRIEND is she was LESBIAN!"

"Guys!" Bella, who wasn't noticed entering the room until this point, yelled. "Calm the hell down! Jasper, some help please?" He nodded at her, and soon everyone was feeling all mellowed-out.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Bella." Audrey whispered.

Bella smiled. "Don't be. I'm flattered, really. But I apoligize for not being able to return your... affections." Bella gave Audrey a hug, who returned it fully, but wasn't expecting it.

Audrey's eyes were beginning to turn a little bit black, and as Bella was in need of a quick hunt, she asked Aud to tag along, who graciously abliged.

A good run through the woods, and a few dead animals was just what they both needed. Audrey felt like there was a long-overdue question to be asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Bella laughed.

Audrey laughed with her, but continued anyway. "You have a... a different smell on you sometimes. It's not entirely unpleasant, but it's different. I can never tell if it's natural to you, or if it's from someone else... and ..."

"It's werewolf," Bella stated simply.

Having heard the story of the fight with Victoria already from Alice, and learning about the location of La Push, Audrey was as in-the-know as we could hope she'd be. She nodded solemnly, and Bella took her off gaurd when she continued to speak.

"That would be Jacob you're smelling. He was.... or, he is... or, well, my best friend. I assume Alice told you the stories... but did she tell you what happened last year?" Audrey shook her heard, so Bella continued. "It's sort of hard to talk about. But I'll try.-"

"You don't have to if you're uncomfortable."

"No, I want to. Everyone needs to let things out sometimes. Anyway. Last fall, just after my eighteenth birthday, yes I was still human then, Edward left me. He told me he didn't love me anymore, and it broke me. For months I was pretty much catatonic. Only speaking when I was asked a direct question, and never offering anything. I'd known Jacob because my Dad is best friends with Jake's Dad, Billy. Well, I started hanging out with Jacob a lot more, and I was happier. He was like my own personal sun... chasing away the clouds... Even more so when he told me he loved me." She looked at Audrey for a response then, any emotion, any trigger that would show she was bored, but she was hanging on Bella's every word, and continued, "I realized I loved him too. Things were great for a little while. Until I realized there was something going on that he wasn't telling me. He said he couldn't tell me, but that he'd already told me before. I was riding my motorcycle, thinking about it all, when I ended up in an accident... and lost my memory. Alice had come back to see me, and she didn't tell me , or, remind me, about mine and Edward's fall out, or the vampire thing, but I overheard some things, and it all came back. Just before Edward showed up to reaquaint himself. I guess, now, you're more or less caught up to the Victoria part."

Audrey looked very pensive, and slightly confused, and Bella laughed. "Some of my clothes smell like Jacob, because we were practically joined at the hip. Or the mouth. Whichever way you'd like to interprete it."

Aud nodded in acknowledgement, and thought about revealing her secret. She'd known about shapeshifters before, of course.

How couldn't she when she was one of them? Or, well, half at least.

**_A/N: Okay, I had a bit too much fun with my awesome chosen point of view. Usually I don't like omniscient, but I thought it would fit this bit the best. BETCHA DIDNT SEE THAT COMING, HEY ?! _**

**_Anyways. I will have you all know, just for referrance, that I have absolutely nothing against people who aren't heterosexual. Bella is straight, but Audrey is thinking she's bisexual._**

**_If you don't review, Emmett will say that you're an epic failure!  
_**


	29. What Could Be A Complication

**_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, nor are its characters. We dream, we wish, and we pray, but it is all Stephenie Meyer's. I just choose to mess around with them._**

**_A/N: Long awaited update! It is currently 12:14 PM, I'm actually mucho-tiredo, but I'm going to write something because I felt like it._**

**_Announcement: In honor of my brother, I'd like you all to know that Drugs Are Bad. That is what he told me last night when I started humming the Blues Clues Theme Song._**

**Chapter 28  
What Could Be A Complication  
**

**_BELLA'S POV!_**

Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream. I wonder if I've been asleep for so long, and no one has bothered to wake me up. Then, I catch Edward staring at me, and he smiles.

Then I know I've never had a dream this real.

I go through all the things that have happened to me since I met him, even though most of the memories were blurry.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice Edward come up behind me until I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he whispered.

"You. Me. Everything..."

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"Sure."

We got in his signature Volvo, and sped off. Past cars, trees, pedestrians. Hand-in-hand the whole time.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Our meadow." He smiled at me, and I swear the world stopped turning as he dazzled me. When I smiled back, he seemed to feel the same.

We reached the end of the dirt road, and got out. We clasped our hands together again, and set off running through the trees together.

When we got to the meadow, I gasped. The sun was almost all the way down, and it was darkening in the clearing, but it all looked so perfect...

"Bella?" Edward called. In my reverie, I almost hadn't noticed he had turned and walked to a little blanket that was spread on the grass. There were candles around it, and he took out a lighter to light them. His face was bright in the orange light they gave off. "Care to join me, love?"

"Edward! When did you do all this?"

"When you were hunting. Jasper helped." I threw my arms around his neck, and he brought us both down so we were sitting on the blanket, myself on his lap.

"It's perfect," I whispered against his neck, where my head was tucked.

"Just like you." I giggled and he nuzzled his face in my hair.

"I love you, Bella. I wanted to do something special for you."

"You went about it exactly right. And I love you too."

"I apoligize for earlier, though.."

"Don't worry about it. Just know that my heart is yours, and forever will be." He stopped his nuzzling and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, afraid that I'd said something wrong.

"Nothing. I just..."

"You what?"

"I have something I need to ask you, Bella."

"Go ahead."

"You see how the stars are coming out?" I did. It had been a rare sunny day near the end, and the clouds hadn't ruined it all yet.

"Yes. They're beautiful."

"Well, Bella, before you, there were no stars. No brilliancy. No nothing. You brought the light and the beauty and the love into my world, and for that I'll constantly be in your debt."

"You don't owe me anything-"

"Shh, love. Please let me finish."

I complied, and he continued. "I try over and over, attempting to figure out when I should do this and how, and I knew I wanted it to be perfect, and special, and something to remember forever, and I think I'm almost there." He took my hand in his, and looked down into my eyes.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

**_ALICE'S POV! (Yeah, I know I'm mean..)_**

"Jasper? Come here!" I called.

Instantaneously, he was by my side. "Yes, milady?"

"There's something weird going on."

"What is it?"

"I can't... I can't see Audrey's future!"

"That's weird... why?"

"I can see humans because I was one. Vampires because I am one... but Audrey, I get nothing, like when the Cable is out and the TV is all fuzzy. I don't understand it..."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"No. I didn't even realize until just now, I was curious about how Edward and Bella were doing, he's asked her by the way, but she's not saying anything and it's driving him nuts, and then I was just checking around on everyone, but when I got to Audrey- nothing."

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about it."

"Yeah. Maybe."

My mood-man always makes me feel better.

That was, until I had another vision. Involving the Volturi.

**_ROSALIE'S POV! _**

I was running through the woods, on a hunt with Emmett, when I heard it. I could hear the yelling, and the sucking, and I smelled the blood, but I couldn't tell who it could be.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you hear that?" He listened for a moment, and then nodded, with a confused expression.

"We should check it out," he said.

Heading toward the source of the noise, we didn't expect to see what we did.

Demitri, Felix, and Alec, or the Volturi gaurd, were feeding off three stray hikers who had gone off the trail. They were blood thirsty and viscious, and unrelenting.

"Eh-hem" Emmett cleared his throat, and they looked up in surprise, their blood red eyes scrutinizing.

"What are the three of you doing here?" I asked.

Felix laughed. "We were on our way to your house when we stopped for a snack."

"We were on our way to get the Princess," Alec clarified.

"What do you want with Bella?" Emmett growled.

"It's not what we want. It's what Aro wants," said Demitri.

Aw, crap.

**_A/N2: Like it? Hate it? .. Review please?_**


	30. Jenga

**A/N**** It has been three years since I've so much as looked at this story. So much has changed in my life, and to be honest most of it was not for the best. If any of my old dedicated readers so much as glance as this update, I will be more than grateful. I have decided that it is time to get back to writing, and I figure the best way to do so is to jump in where I left off. Whether this will continue will depend on the response for this chapter. I know it's not fabulous, but it's me dipping my toes back in the water.**

**This has been disclaimed.**

Bella's POV

'Lost for words' was an understatement. I glanced down at the ornate ring that Edward had just a split second ago presented to me, and back up again into his auburn eyes.

"Edward.." I began.

His face fell. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm pushing you too fast. You're just getting accustomed to this life and another life altering thing is completely out of the-" I cut him off with a kiss. A kiss that conveyed desperation, longing, gratitude and most of all; love.

"Of course I'll marry you. You're my forever." Edward took my hand and slid the ring into place, eyes locked on mine the whole time. I knew without a doubt that if he could, he would be crying.

He leaned forward, and our lips met again. We kissed sweet little kisses for who knows how long, but were all too soon interupted by the ringing of Edward's cell phone.

"Ignore it," I whispered, attempting to pull Edward back into place on top of me.

He snickered, "I'll be very quick. It's Alice. She probably just wants to say congradulations, and you know she'll just keep calling so she'll be the first."

He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear, "Yes, Alice?" he greeted, a slight hint of amusement to his voice.

I could hear through the phone Alice's side of the conversation. "The Volturi are here, and they want Bella."

Edward's POV

"What? How could they know?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"I think it's Audrey. I really can't be sure, it's just that I am unable to see her future and I have no idea why, and she's been gone all day and..." Alice was beginning to become hysteric. " I'm so sorry Edward! I should never have invited her to stay with us. Oh, I've put Bella in so much danger!"

"Calm down, Alice. We will figure something out. Maybe Aro just wants to talk..." I knew the unlikelyhood of that being his only motive, for if that were the case he would come himself. But I could not help but hold onto the hope. "What should I do? Should we run, or should we come home?"

"You know they'll find you, Edward. Felix is with them."

_How freakin' convenient. _

"We'll be home soon." I hung up the phone and turned my gaze to Bella, who was looking down at her hands, utterly lost for what to do.

"Bella, love?" She looked up at me and smiled a sad smile. I knew what she felt. I could see it in her face. She was frightened, and confused and there was nothing I could do to make it go away.

"Bella, I don't know what the best course of action would be here. But I think we should go back to the house, and go with them to Volterra to speak with Aro. You should know that the Volturi were very viscious with the Constani when they were in power, jealous of their orderly monarchy and the respect that was paid to them. I looked through a good bit of Carlisle's research on the matter. They could do any number of things, but I think the best thing for us to do is to tell everybody we know, every Nomad, every coven, everyone we can get a hold of about who and what you are. That way, if the Volturi try anything, we'll have back-up."

Bella looked hopeful. "Okay, but I have one question.."

"What's that, love?"

"What happens then? What happens if the entire vampiric world finds out that I'm a long lost princess? Do we have to live in some grand castle and pass laws and punish those who disobey us? Do I have to learn how to ride a horse and do the queen wave? I don't know how to be royal!"

I took her in my arms and rocked her back and forth, soothing her. "Shh, my angel. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. But for now we must go and see what they want."

Alice's POV

"Aro just wants to speak with her. He wishes to find out how she intends to move forward with her new knowledge. He does not wish for this to cause a fight." Jane smiled her sickly smile at us and I could no longer take her lies.

"You think I haven't been checking on Aro's decisions, Jane? Just five minutes ago he decided to kill her on arrival!" Esme gasped in shock, and Jasper took a step toward me as if to protect me should this turn physical.

"What he decides to do with her is not our business. It is our duty to find the Princess and bring her to him, he said he wants to talk, so I'm telling you that he will be speaking to Princess Isabelle by this time tomorrow. Whether we have to go out and search the woods for her, or pay her father a visit, is her call."

I was about to pounce on her when Edward and Bella came through the door. Felix looked Bella up and down and Edward growled at him.

"What do you want?" Edward demanded.

"I'm sure you already know, so don't make us repeat ourselves." Jane sneered.

"If Aro wants to speak to Bella, he can come here and do so himself, pass that message along."

After a long, drawn out moment of delberation, I saw Jane finally deciding to agree. "Fine. But I will warn you that when he arrives he will not be quite as willing to entertain this charade, as he would be on his own property." With that, they were gone.

We now had approximately 36 hours to tell every vampire we could get a hold of that the Constani Princess was alive and well, and in need of defense.


End file.
